


Nought

by yiwuzhe



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: “迪卢姆多·奥迪那，赤枝小队常驻队员，为团队下一个任务执行前期准备工作，无论以何种方式，接近军火投资商吉尔伽美什并获取任务所需情报——”“停，前一部分。”“接近军火投资商……”“我是指再前面，美杜沙。”“我认为你懂那是什么意思。”对，他当然懂，“无论何种方式”是书面上好听的说法，通俗点的话就是美人计——当然，他没有从事这种任务的经验，偶有先例也和作为战斗专员的他无关。看在上帝的份上，迪卢姆多·奥迪那的简历擅长项目栏里的近身格斗可不是这个意思。全文归纳总结如上（X全年龄分级，最后也没成功（不是





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在AO3存个档

“……所以，把任务要求再说一遍可以吗？”

这样说着的男人手上的香烟已经烧掉一半，而他一口都没有抽。应该说在听到那样的任务要求后竟然还能维持着拈起香烟的姿态已经是他迪卢姆多·奥迪那涵养极好的证明了。此刻他为了平复心情而深深吸了一口气，即使被墨镜遮挡，也能想象后面那双金色眼睛沉静下来的样子。

“重复多少遍都没有问题。”紫色长发的女性声音冷淡平稳如同行进的蛇，“迪卢姆多·奥迪那，赤枝小队常驻队员，为团队下一个任务执行前期准备工作，无论以何种方式，接近军火投资商吉尔伽美什并获取任务所需情报——”

“停，前一部分。”

“接近军火投资商……”

“我是指再前面，美杜沙。”迪卢姆多叹息，掐灭手中的香烟。

“我认为你懂那是什么意思。”女子说着，在确认文件传输完毕后销毁了手中的这一份。

迪卢姆多脸上的笑容越来越苦涩了，对，他当然懂，“无论何种方式”是书面上好听的说法，通俗点的话就是美人计——当然，他没有从事这种任务的经验，偶有先例也和作为战斗专员的他无关。看在上帝的份上，迪卢姆多·奥迪那的简历擅长项目栏里的近身格斗可不是这个意思。

“我换个问法，为什么是我？”迪卢姆多向后靠在了椅背上，眼神瞟向车窗外的街景，“资料上说他是双性恋。”

“所以男人也可以。”

……这种时候不是应该说女人也可以吗？迪卢姆多心里默念，然而这句话还没说出来就被对方抢先了。

“如果阿尔托莉亚没有在半年前的任务里打断他一个手下的鼻梁，当然可以。”美杜沙递过去一个箱子，“需要我描述现场经过吗？”

“不，我能想象。”圆桌小队前任队员的笑容有点僵，手上的动作却干净利索，“那么，为什么是我？我认为我的取向——”

“很正常？”

“……换个话题？”

“那就换一个——三天后我们会提供他的行程单和你的去程机票，请于72小时内准备万全。负责统筹和后援工作的是Archer，他的休假明天结束，会同你联系，你们应当认识。”

迪卢姆多眼前迅速闪过银发青年的长相：“是的，我对他初次见面就给了我的队长腿上一枪一事记忆犹新。”

“最后，还有什么问题吗？”美杜沙推了推无框眼镜，此时车子已经缓缓停到了路边。

“有。”迪卢姆多摘掉了墨镜，露出一直掩藏起来的金色双眸，眼下的泪痣为这张本就称得上十分英俊的脸平添几分难以言说的美感却不觉突兀，前发缓缓扫过有点过长的眼睫，“上面就没想过我会拒绝吗？”

“如果你会，就不会派我来找你了。”面对这张可以秒杀绝大部分女性的脸，美杜沙却丝毫不为所动，反手替迪卢姆多拉开了车门，“祝任务愉快，‘枪之骑士’。”

眼见已经没有说话的余地，迪卢姆多耸了耸肩，礼貌地道别后提起箱子轻快地跳了出来，虽然任务的内容让他多少有些不满，但也并没有真的想过拒绝。准确地说，面对未知的挑战反而令他更加兴奋。而他正准备离开时，身后又传来美杜沙的声音。

“对了，Archer让我帮忙转达一句话。”

“……什么？”迪卢姆多回头看着半开的车窗。

“恭喜‘光辉之貌’终于派上用场了。

车子绝尘而去，与此同时，迪卢姆多暗自决定哪怕为了这句话也要揍这个库夫林在养伤期间念叨个不停的家伙一顿。

迪卢姆多·奥迪那，现年二十五岁，“Tower”的所属成员之一，说是不效力于政府的独立组织但事实上有一半时间也在做着差不多的活计。迪卢姆多不太在意这些，他现在从属库夫林的赤枝小队，主要负责战斗类事项而非潜入或情报，个人优势则在近身战和保护目标人物，以及判断现场形势做出反应。

无论从哪个方面来说，这种任务都不应该找上他。迪卢姆多回忆起昨晚研究的那些基本资料。吉尔伽美什，军火投资商……这只是他收益最大的产业，稍微深入一点就会发现他在各个领域都颇为活跃。除却金钱和权力，目中无人的狂妄个性几乎是他在这些灰色行业里最多被提及的特点。总而言之，能同他保持良好的生意关系绝对是件可以用来救命的事。换句话说，他也绝不是那么简单就能接近的人。

当然，知道Archer加入后他还是稍稍放心了些。尽管初次见面实在称不上愉快，但之后的几次任务接触里他发现那家伙只是嘴巴狠点，办事倒是相当可靠甚至有时严肃过头，并没有那么难以相处。或许狙击手出身或多或少有点口是心非的毛病？

……不过我可只是个战斗专员啊。想起来“无论何种方式”这几个字，把车停好的迪卢姆多忍不住再次叹气——这已经是他从领到任务的昨天到现在的第三十九次了。

收起墨镜，他职业性地打量着面前的建筑，普通住宅区的温馨单元房，古朴的欧式风格，窗框漆成颇为古雅的颜色，阳台上常年摆几盆花草——一盆吊兰说明一切正常，如果有仙人掌就是转身快跑。对于这间组织专属的医护地点，简单老套的保险方法意外的安全有效。

当然这次迪卢姆多也没发现那些有刺的沙漠植物的影子。于是他放心地敲了敲门。“您好，”他礼貌地对着通话器说道，“Lancer-编号3182，请问可以进来吗？”

静待五秒后，面前的门被打开。他不出意外地在门后看到爱丽斯菲尔温柔的笑脸：“请进，迪卢姆多，很久不见。是来找Archer的吧？”

“是的。”迪卢姆多点头回应，对于这位管理着组织医院的治疗师他有着水准以上的尊敬，“他约了我在这里见面。”

“太客气了。左手第三间会议室。”爱丽顿了一下，“他大概在切嗣那边，我让舞弥叫他过来。”

迪卢姆多点点头，关上房门后心下却在感叹选在这里见面他是无论如何都揍不了Archer了。谁不知道卫宫切嗣和Archer关系好得非比寻常情同父子，卫宫的妻子爱丽斯菲尔也几乎是把他当儿子，就连那个任性的小不点伊莉雅开心了都会叫声哥哥呢……最主要的原因是以后爱丽绝对不会放过自己。据说库夫林上次住院就被欺负得很惨。他还记得之前帮忙转达医师那句“记得要回来复查哟，库夫林”时，自家队长脸上那狠狠抖了一下的表情。

真可惜，他连出拳的顺序都想好了。

“抱歉。来迟了。”

Archer的声音打断了他的回想，和平素任务中所见的那身黑色战斗服不同，这次他和迪卢姆多一样穿了身不引人注意的便装，虽然不改一袭黑，倒也十分合适。

“八个月不见，”Archer扯开桌旁的另一张椅子，打开和迪卢姆多款式相同的皮箱，“当然，医院这种地方越少出入越好，别像你的队长一样隔几个星期就来报道。”

“一定要用取笑我的队长来开场么？”迪卢姆多跟着笑起来，“你既然负责统筹，那就来说说暂定计划吧。”

Archer并没有立刻接话，而是拿出了一副眼镜戴上，迪卢姆多注意到他也露出了一个颇为无奈的表情，立刻明白对这个任务感到头痛的绝对不止自己一个。

“进入正题……目标是吉尔伽美什随身的一张电子资料卡，上面有他所有的交易记录和货源渠道等等信息。而我们要拿到原件并进行复制。”Archer打开电脑调出偷拍的照片指给迪卢姆多，上面能隐约看出吉尔伽美什手里卡片的轮廓，“关于这张卡你都知道什么？”

“电子资料卡他一直随身带着，想要以常规手段创造机会接触到这张卡几乎不可能。”答话的迪卢姆多叹了口气，任务报告里几乎每页都会重复一次这个信息，同时，复制结束后卡片需要还回去且全程不能让吉尔伽美什察觉——改组资料编码方式对原有者来说轻而易举，一旦被发现，不消几分钟他们的成果就只有扔进垃圾桶的份，

虽然着实是交给情报处理队都相当困难的任务。但是一定要采取这种方法吗……迪卢姆多按按额角。

对他的抱怨Archer只是顿了顿，随即又像是存心要强调一样补充：“你只要考虑怎么——”他尝试着换个听起来不那么调侃的说法但语调却完全出卖了他，“——接近吉尔伽美什就行了。复制这方面的工具是我自己开发的，有万全保证。十五分钟就可以——”

“喔……只要考虑接近，”迪卢姆多自嘲地勉强咧了咧嘴，对于面前这个被库夫林几乎用盗版商代称的家伙，复制当然不是问题，“可是怎么接近？”

“……你问我？”沉默几秒后Archer意识到迪卢姆多并不是在喃喃自语。

“显而易见。我认为你负责这一部分……”

“那你是认为我有经验吗？”这次使用自嘲语调的是Archer。

“……”

尴尬的沉默，最后迪卢姆多苦笑着摇摇头：“库夫林队长说你任务中都不和无关人员说话无论男女更连个女朋友都不找……我还以为是他在开玩笑。”

“啊，”Archer毫不惊讶地低头重新整理资料，“谁会像那条蠢狗一样，平均一次任务可以勾搭至少三位女性，不转行去当好莱坞动作电影男主演真是太可惜了对不对？——前提是所有的成功案例没有转移到你身上的话。”

“停。”迪卢姆多脸色微变，他一点都不想听Archer从头到尾翻一遍任务中缠上他的艾伦娜、洛贝蒂或者帕瓦西们。刚才那句话显然触发了Archer的精神打击开关，而迪卢姆多毫不怀疑大部分火力是因为库夫林的名字，经过训练的直觉告诉他这两个人的关系比自己想象的要复杂——在Archer面前还是不要多嘴。

“这个先搁到一边，”他在Archer下一轮攻击前转换话题，“还有什么情报以及我必须提前注意的事情？报告上说有最新的重要情报转交到了你手里。为避免信息泄露并没有登入资料库……看起来是远坂先生的作风？”

“没错……吉尔伽美什本来也一直是远坂时臣在跟。”Archer也转回了正题，从箱子里拿出另一叠厚实的资料夹，“你对远坂先生了解多少。”

“深思熟虑，没有万全把握或优势绝不会采取行动……谨慎过头的典型，以及厌恶过于现代的信息存储技术。”迪卢姆多想起什么一样恍然大悟道，“两个月前就没再听过他的消息……难道说……”

“对，不知是身份暴露还是吉尔伽美什单纯起了疑心……总之远坂放了把火烧干净整个自己的宅子，才总算逃过一劫，也没波及家人。逃跑行动我也有份，他家的那个麻烦大小姐……啊，跑题了。”Archer抽出一张地图，“不过他拿到的情报确实不错，吉尔伽美什三天后会在私人领地办一场例行的聚会，按习惯会持续三到五天，期间会邀请他几乎所有有生意往来的重要人员，而这是举办地别墅的地图，能想到的细节全都在上面……虽然知道远坂先生通过言峰绮礼拿了不少东西，做到这个程度还真是令人惊讶。”

迪卢姆多接过来一看就明白了能让Archer都坦然赞叹的情报详尽程度，安保所在、管道线这些不说，就连可能有密道的地方也标出来了，尽管潜入并非长项，他也能立刻就画出几条安全线路。

撤离、交接都有保障，果然正题还是如何接近吉尔伽美什。

想到这个无可回避的话题，女难体质的迪卢姆多对着神经质般不断把各种信息归类整合的Archer再次叹气，坦白道：“事先声明，我对这类任务可没有任何经验……只能尽力而为。”

“我建议你找外援咨询比如你的队长。”

明白这是Archer惯常的嘲讽，迪卢姆多没接话，等着他说下去。

“我能做的只是根据远坂先生的口头指示再给你几个提议——不要演戏即使你有把握，不要撒谎除非你有退路，还有，不要用假名。”

“不用假名或者代号？”这让迪卢姆多着实惊讶，“没问题么？出席宴会的身份不说，对方一定也有自己的情报来源——”若是说出名字就被识破身份，那这次的任务想都不用想了。

“出席的身份没问题，美杜沙会想办法。至于后者，再感谢一次远坂先生吧。他不信任一切电子资料存储设施无论上面有多少层安全防御防火墙，由于他的坚持，上面按比率随机抽取一批人员永不登入电子档案，而你就在那张单子上。所以就算被怀疑，他一时也查不出任何东西——”

“而那作为任务的时间足够了。”迪卢姆多用指尖拈起箱子里的一组微型通讯器，“……我猜，这个优势才是挑中我的真正原因？”

“一部分。”

“另一部分别是那个‘光辉之貌’，”迪卢姆多脸色阴沉了点，但从对方表情来看他多半猜中了，“……我一直就想问了，这个绰号到底是哪里叫出来的。总不会是你。”Archer虽然嘴毒，但并不是非常喜好在长相上调侃的类型。

而对方叹着气合上了电脑：“看来你还真是什么都不知道……从来都不拿阅读栏的内部杂志看么？”

认真的Nice Guy花了十秒钟来回想并摇摇头。

“……那就算了，等任务结束自己看吧。”附赠一个惯例的说不清是冷嘲热讽还是同情的眼神。

而这次迪卢姆多的直觉直到他登上去往目的地的飞机时还在不停地提醒——他还是不要知道为好。


	2. Chapter 2

嗞啦——

耳朵里传来的杂音着实震了迪卢姆多一下，他忍耐住跳起来的冲动，换了个角度看向窗外。吉尔伽美什别墅后方的森林是片私人领地，据说传下来也有个几百年，给过去还是王公贵族的家族成员打猎专用的。现在看起来则颇有点童话里黑森林的气氛，依那繁茂程度，迪卢姆多目测若没有地图或指引，可能走不出多远就会困死在里面。

不过再怎么说也不该影响信号收讯。Archer带进来的可别是手工小作坊的盗版货。想到这里迪卢姆多再次开口确认：“Archer？刚刚怎么回事，听得到吗？”

“抱歉，有只松鼠。”

这次传来的声音清楚许多，迪卢姆多姑且不去想是质量问题还是真的有只松鼠拿这个小玩艺儿当松子敲了：“你那边情况怎样。”

“森林里的警戒比想象中还松懈，那家伙大概是靠运气活到现在吧。哦，或许他可以随身备一块金砖砸人。”Archer边说边调试狙击枪的瞄准镜，“……你在哪间房。”

“二层，西北角，第三间。”迪卢姆多探了探身，若有外人大概会以为他在看风景。

“死角。”叹息声清晰地通过收讯器传到迪卢姆多这里，“运气差了点……算了，计划顺利么？”

“除了你没能混成服务生进来之外一切正常。”迪卢姆多闪到房间角落里，摆弄了下从行李的各个部分拆下零件重新组装好的装备，“复制设备也完好……我都没来得及告诉他们那是古董收音机。”

“装备之外的部分呢。”

“……”面对Archer的问题迪卢姆多难得地沉默了片刻。

“没有见到？”

“不，见到了。”语调颇有无奈的迪卢姆多垂首陷进高级沙发里，“不过——”

不过那绝对不是想象中的见面啊。

“您好，我是迪卢姆多·奥迪那。肯尼斯·埃尔梅洛伊·阿其波卢德先生的代理人。”

早就想到吉尔伽美什绝不会是老实待在门廊接待客人的家伙，迪卢姆多特意提出了会面请求。凭着阿其波卢德家和吉尔伽美什有家族历史的生意关系，他作为初次来访的代理人，出面打个招呼并不为过……当然，“好的开始是成功的一半”也是原因之一。

——但是从第一印象这个角度来讲，恐怕是自己输了吧。

即使被那品味扭曲的金色接待室差点晃到戴上墨镜，迪卢姆多也在第一时间毫不费力地从一堆金子里把那个更加耀眼的任务对象分辨出来，并且立刻发现任务前因担心被替身蒙骗而做的功课完全是浪费时间。

吉尔伽美什的外貌与他研究了无数次的近照没什么不同：外表俊美，身材结实，一头像火焰一般竖立着的金发。衣着也是他一贯的风格，样式简单，领子恨不得开到肚脐。态度更是如远坂时臣所描述——即使客人就站在自己眼前，也还保持着之前那慵懒的、斜靠在沙发上的坐姿，完全没有起身迎接的意思。

单挑出来都并不是难以模仿的特点，然而只要站在他的面前，就会明白这个世界上绝对没有能冒充他的人。

那真是难以形容的压迫感，即使只是视线缓缓从身上扫过去，就有种被看穿一切的错觉。

“不要用常人的标准来衡量他。”直到这时迪卢木多才真正理解了资料上的这句话。世上居然会有这样的人，他想，难怪这个男人如此喜欢华丽耀眼的事物，因为再多的黄金宝石对他而言都只不过是陪衬品。

“阿其波卢德……”听过迪卢姆多简洁的自我介绍，吉尔伽美什跳过了名字，用懒洋洋没什么精神的语调细细咂摸着这个音节，听不出什么多余的情绪。尾音隐没后才从唇角勾出一分笑意，凭借直觉迪卢姆多认为那绝对不是什么友好的表现。

而在接下来的几句客套之后，吉尔伽美什居然还算是有礼有节地表示了欢迎，尽管从语气到言辞挑不出一点毛病，但迪卢姆多却能感到自己根本没受到重视。

知趣地察觉任务目标完全没有交谈的意图，迪卢姆多明白说得再多只会徒增反感，便找了个借口离开了。

大概，连名字都没有被记住吧，果然不是什么好对付的家伙，听闻肯尼斯开出“再也不要出现在索非亚莉面前”作为合作交换条件时还满心以为和男人打交道总比和女人好的自己真是太天真了。

……而且，被那双血红色的眼睛注视着的感觉并不好，即使显然还没有被真正地“注意”到也是如此。

如果不是任务要求，最好还是一辈子都别接触到这样的人。迪卢姆多在心里这样下了个定论。

“总之，事情就是这样……我被无视得彻底。”向Archer简略描述了会面经过的迪卢姆多苦笑一下，“开局不利。”

“这也难免……毕竟光凭他脖子上那串金链子，就有足够塞满那幢别墅的漂亮姑娘——还有男人，排队要上他的床吧。”换言之，光凭长相是没有可能了。

“晚上是第一场酒会……你有什么建议吗？”

“没有，比起和人打交道我更喜欢火箭筒——那条蠢狗没给你什么有用的意见吗？”

“比和火箭筒交流经验差不了多少。”或许是这次库夫林实在太过分，迪卢姆多也难得地挖苦起来，“他告诉我‘你只要站着不动就可以了’。”

迪卢姆多把行李箱里的衣服依次排开，最后挑了一套带着休闲元素的礼服，黑色主调不至于显得轻佻——美狄亚还算有良心，迪卢姆多想，挑出的衣服比给阿尔托莉亚的那些正常多了……或者她根本没想给男人好好挑衣服。

如果早先的见面还可以说“不顺利”，那么酒会上若是还不能引起对方注意，他确实可以和Archer把回程机票提前了。

我是真的不适合做这种任务啊。他看着穿衣镜里的自己再次感叹，手指按习惯把扣子一直扣到领子最上面。愣着看了好一会儿才想起来准备期时库夫林在电话里一幅“听我的准没错”语气念叨着的经验，中间夹杂无数对Archer着装品味的不屑。迪卢姆多最后也没好意思说出来他觉得库夫林平时的夏威夷衬衫实在说不上好看。

犹豫片刻后下定决心，手指探进领口猛地一扯，几颗扣子断了线，隐约露出锁骨的轮廓。赤枝队长亲传经验呢……可惜是对付女孩子的。

算了，就当碰运气。

只是从来没有人告诉过迪卢姆多，他的队长和他一样也是个幸运值跌到底的家伙，不然他一定会重新考虑当晚的这个决定——至少不会在之后无数次被吉尔伽美什用同样的方式扯掉扣子吧。

“今年也还是一样无趣啊……”

在迪卢姆多正为接下来的行动烦恼时，他的任务目标吉尔伽美什正毫无自觉地仰躺在沙发上，困倦至极地打了个哈欠。无论以哪种眼光来看，这都不是他这个位置的人该有的举动，虽然哪怕他在大庭广众之下如此，也没人敢说半个不字。

站在一旁的言峰绮礼并没答话，不置可否地点了点头。

例行的聚会日程都是规章刻出来一般的无聊，吉尔伽美什通常只是象征性地露个面，和比较重要的来访者谈两句生意。前几年若不是远坂时臣执意规劝，恐怕第一天的酒会上根本就看不到他。不过规劝的本意是为了趁机套情报，那都是之后才知道的事。

“去年这个时候，时臣可是一个劲在我旁边聒噪——说起来，他的事情怎么样了？”

“虽然被人干涉，但只要继续追查，落脚地点并不是问题。”面无表情的言峰绮礼翻阅着一份机场入境记录，Archer的一头银发扎在人堆里格外显眼，他嘴角微抿，执着笔在那上面画了个红圈。

“算了，”吉尔伽美什似乎突然失去了兴致，语气和方才截然相反，“本来想着若是抵死抵抗还有点意思，结果那么干脆就放了把火。连兴致都被败掉了。”

随即他顿了顿，侧过头看着沉默不语的言峰，又继续道：“怎么，还有什么其它的事吗？”

“……确实有几条情报，”言峰绮礼收起笔，“不过都无伤大雅，不必理会。”

“能娱乐一下我的杂种也越来越少了吗，”吉尔伽美什从沙发上懒洋洋地起身，“也差不多到该去享受‘朝拜’的时间了。接下来就交给你了，绮礼。”

若是真的没有，那这样的宴席明年也就不用接着办了。关上房门前，吉尔伽美什心里如是想。

准时这个好习惯带来的结果是，迪卢姆多面前摆了第四杯不知道什么人请的酒后，那位金光闪闪的正主才姗姗来迟。

就算第一晚的例行酒会着实无聊，但这么不卖宾客面子的主人他也还是第一次见。迟到了至少一个半小时？

“先生，这是那边那位女士送您的。”

……第五杯了。啊哈，这样下去就要打破去年在拉斯维加斯的纪录了？那次阿其波卢德先生的眼神足足能在他身上烧出一个洞，他的队长倒是毫不客气，得着个空子就拿了一杯跑掉了，完全没搭理任务中不能喝酒的规定。

不过在这种场合，不喝酒反而奇怪。没有女伴这件事本身就足够显眼，察觉到不远处又是几道视线，迪卢姆多执起杯子，用另一只手有点不自在地整了整领口——真不明白库夫林怎么就把这种东西穿的心安理得。

结果这一次手里的杯子还没来得及放下，迪卢姆多就收到了第六杯，侍者报出的名字还是个男人。得赶快找点什么能引起吉尔伽美什注意的事情来做——不然光这些酒就可以折腾他一晚上。主动搭话太突兀不小心还会刷到负面效果，但不去搭话还能干什么？学电影里那样抛媚眼频送秋波吗？那是女人才干的事。

此前他设想的多半计划和技巧——姑且算技巧，都建立在初次见面成功的前提上，而在眼下这个开放性的环境里，无论做什么都容易太出格从而暴露自己的目的——这都是以男性的身份立场来说的。

所以到底为什么不找个姑娘来做这个任务呢……他有一搭没一搭地边想边留意吉尔伽美什的动向，对方在和几个宾客打过招呼后落座于屋内最显眼的那个位置，离迪卢姆多所在的吧台并不算远。虽然无法听清交谈，但有什么小动作彼此都能看得一清二楚。

迪卢姆多双手转了转喝干的杯子，里面几颗青橄榄跟着打起转，他侧开身子让动作显得更自然。

找个理由凑过去也不算太刻意……阿其波卢德的上一批生意的订单应该是个好话题。

敷衍着应下侍者送来的又一杯酒，他从刚才的空杯子里捏了颗橄榄出来定神，略带刺激性的涩味比酒精本身更加浓烈，能帮助梳理出清晰的思路……从这个任务的棘手程度看，三颗倒是不多不少。反正吃完了还有别的杯子呢。含着橄榄，他有点自嘲地笑起来。

不做的话永远也不会有进展，总不能真像库夫林说的那样站着不动，那可不是赤枝的风格。无论怎样，按自己的想法来吧，再说逃跑撤退的招数他可是跟队长学了不少……不，形势怎么有点不对？

短暂地被橄榄分散了注意力的迪卢姆多这才意识到整个宴会厅突然起了骚动，就像是在原本稳定的湖面投进颗石子。而在吉尔伽美什那边，一开始看上去还兴致缺缺的男人突然坐得稍正了一点。迪卢姆多立刻警觉起来，他参与的任务里永远不缺的就是各种各样的超展开——然而细一观察，场内整体气氛又并无变化。

略一倾身，骚动的来源立刻收入眼底——充其量是瓶酒而已，瓶子镇在冰桶里看不真切，从不住地窃窃私语听来是个名贵的牌子。谁知道这里的主人今天又想出了什么余兴节目……是错觉吗？总觉得他们的行进方向有点错误？

迪卢姆多眼睁睁地看着那名侍者在吉尔伽美什面前转了个弯，然后带着那颗“石子”向自己走来。瞬间从旁观者变成众人焦点的迪卢姆多明白他又一次碰到超展开了。

“这是？”

他看着侍者以娴熟手法倒出的红酒，不知道该不该接。

“勃艮第红酒，罗马庄园，1990年。”对方报出了这支光听也明白一定贵到吓死人的酒名，不等迪卢姆多做出反应便加上后半句，“主人请您的。”

……还真是只要待着不动就可以了啊？

一瞬间的错愕后，迪卢姆多接过了酒杯，略一调转视线便完全不意外地看到远处主位上无所事事的吉尔伽美什，对方也在看着他。他举杯在众人或惊讶或疑虑的目光里坦然点头示意表示感谢。吉尔伽美什并未回礼但似乎笑了一下，然而迪卢姆多无法确认自己一瞬间捕捉到的影像是否真实，也无法从中推测对方的意图。

不管怎么说，计划第一步，顺利完成。


	3. Chapter 3

吉尔伽美什在进入宴会的第一时间就注意到了那个坐在角落里的男人。这并不奇怪——毕竟即便是在主人未到场的情况下，宴会的焦点转移到一个客人身上也并不多见，并且处在中心的男人并未意识到这一点——或者说习惯了类似的目光更为合适？吉尔伽美什扫了一眼，即使那黑发青年浑身上下都散发着僵硬和不自在，相貌倒是依旧可以打满分……唔，身材也是。

注意到他眼角的泪痣，吉尔伽美什想起早先似乎还和他见过——依稀记得是个礼节客套寻常乏味的会面，以至于并未留下过多印象。嗯，或许除了脸。那个阿什么德家倒是难得有点眼光。

吉尔伽美什漫不经心地想着，移开了视线。

只不过随后的发展却完全出乎他的意料之外。

尽管对言峰绮礼说的话讽刺的意味更多，但吉尔伽美什并没有受到冷落的准备。自记事以来几乎就是众人目光焦点的他还是第一次看到宴会场的多半注意力被锁定在另一个人身上，至少在场所有的雌性生物都是如此，而她们的男伴中也有不少在不自觉地往那边瞟——这个数量在男人拈起酒杯中的橄榄放到嘴边轻咬一口，并因此而微微眯起眼睛时达到了最高点。

那双如上好的黄金一般的眸子因为略略放松而流露出的风情，松垮的领口里若隐若现的完美骨形，让见惯了美人的吉尔伽美什也忍不住赞叹起来，只用“长相好看”来评价确实低了。他大概还不知道这幅样子在别人眼中已经变成什么样的画面了吧？把每个人的反应都收入眼底的主人玩味地想，如果眼神能够实体化，他早该被剥光了。

迪卢姆多·奥迪那吗？

回忆起了对方的姓名，吉尔伽美什伸手招来侍者，嘴角露出一丝愉悦的笑意。

这次的宴会终于没有那么无聊了。

接下来发生的事情正如吉尔伽美什所想，对方执起酒杯向他回礼致以谢意。随后跟着侍者向自己走来。并在问好后在另一侧的位子上坐定。

近距离的观察下，以吉尔伽美什的标准来看，迪卢姆多不是他所见过的长相最出众的那类人。单论五官只能称得上英俊，然而眼角的泪痣却把这张脸衬得艳丽起来。并非那种只会涂脂抹粉的俗物所谓的“艳丽”，而是偏近于反方向的相对面。

相比之下，谈话的内容愈发显得索然无味。

无论是那并非经过斟酌而是性格之中带有的礼节性的生疏，还是略显刻板的思维回路。都让吉尔伽美什重新体验到了初次会面时那熟悉的无趣——真是可惜，如果只看脸和举手投足间的动作，可以称得上满意……开了口反倒只会让人觉得无聊。

“……打扰的时间也够久了，那我先告辞了。”似乎意识到吉尔伽美什并没有在听，迪卢姆多执起自己的杯子打算离开。

太懂得看气氛这一点也是无趣……不过，冲着这张脸也有再待会儿的价值。

开口就无趣的话那就让他开不了口就好了。

吉尔伽美什并没有多想，直接伸出手试图揽住正要离开的迪卢姆多。此前来到这张桌子旁说话的，若没有得到他的允许，从来没有人敢先一步自行离开。被挽留这种事更是难得一见，不如说多少人求都求不来。

被拦住的迪卢姆多似乎愣了愣，直视着吉尔伽美什的金色双瞳也小小地震动一下。惊讶的表情倒是在这么近的地方第一次见，吉尔伽美什想着，然而对方再次开口时语调却同方才一样平稳。

“抱歉，”他向吉尔伽美什微笑，说出的话在这个晚上第三次让吉尔伽美什惊讶，“请您把手拿开，谢谢。”

随即他脚跟一转，用一个近似于舞步的动作很是轻巧地绕开吉尔伽美什的手臂站定，恰到好处的距离，只有杯子里还在轻轻晃荡的红酒说明他刚刚的举动。而在他再次转身告辞之时，就连那也归于平静。

“绮礼，”目送对方离去，吉尔伽美什微眯起眼，犹如看到猎物一般的笑容浮现在他的脸上，“我要搞清楚他是什么来头，现在。”

“第一次约会，感想如何？”

“别取笑我，Archer。”

“啊，抱歉。和你的队长习惯了。”悉悉索索一阵声响，似乎潜藏于森林中的人换了个姿势，“但问题没变。”

“要听真话？”迪卢姆多并未等对方答复就继续了下去，“我想揍他，真心的。”

——完全不想再次回忆这场至少对自己来说完全不愉快的谈话的迪卢姆多按了按眉心。自己小心挑选的话题被完全无视了不说，还经常被拐到奇怪的方向上去。他一点也不想知道那些话语里若有若无的暗示都代表什么，哪怕知道这是逃避任务进程也不想，噢，有些说不定还是文艺版的明示。

事实上，谈话二十分钟让迪卢姆多觉得自己读完了这辈子都不会碰的三流地摊言情小说，还是个合订本。

听过他的遭遇，Archer倒是并没有对他或者那位任务对象开启讽刺技能，而是问了个严肃的问题：

“虽然因为我提供不了意见，所以行动方法的决定权完全在你手上。但你最后一走了之是不是欠考虑？惹到他的下场可不只被提前踢出别墅那么简单。”

可不是你说不要撒谎不要演戏吗，我没折断他的骨头算好了，迪卢姆多这么想，但没敢真的这么呛过去：“我参考了你还有库夫林的意见。”

“我的就算了……那家伙告诉了你什么？”

“总结起来的话：反正都是追，那么套路差不多。而追女孩子的方法有两种，一是死缠烂打……”

“……二呢？”

“欲擒故纵？”

“……”

一阵沉默，随后迪卢姆多迎来了Archer连珠炮一样的抱怨，诸如“他脑子里到底长的是什么”、“真不该期待他能正经”、“满脑子都是[][][]居然现在还没死”“如果任务失败就在他脑袋上开个洞”……直到门铃声终于给了他打断谈话的机会。

轻咳一声示意Archer噤声，他起身打开套间的门，侍者推进一瓶红酒——早先宴会上让他成了众人焦点的那一瓶。

主人交待这一整瓶都是送您的。侍者诚恳地如实复述。

而迪卢姆多觉得，大概这次自己的队长终于不会在Archer面前只有被精神攻击的份了。

迪卢姆多·奥迪那，爱尔兰籍，有部队服役记录，约两年前至肯尼斯·埃尔梅洛伊·阿其波卢德处任其副手，实则接近保镖一职，负责保护肯尼斯和其未婚妻索拉·娜泽莱·索非亚莉的人身安全。持续至今。

吉尔伽美什跳过一行行机打履历，直接翻到最后整理出的报告。

“喔……那个利益婚姻的女主角给自己找的情人？”

“这只是最可能的猜测，”言峰绮礼回答，他的手下收集情报的能力一直一流，在吉尔伽美什的指令发出后不消两个小时，报告就已经递到了他手里。

然而和吉尔伽美什想象中不同，这份报告呈现出的样子就和迪卢姆多的语言一样乏味，平凡普通的家世背景，良好的履历档案——更别说阿其波卢德早在几代前就开始着手将自己的家族和一些违法勾当划清界限，军火只是最后一条线而已。

……除了情人，看他在酒会上那个样子根本无法想象这种关系，或许充其量也就是女人的单相思。

不过……一定还缺了什么。

吉尔伽美什拈起张一起送来的偷拍照片，不知道是哪一场宴会，迪卢姆多身着笔挺合身的正式礼服，略有些局促地站在肯尼斯身后。只是并没有同肯尼斯注视同一个方位，而是把目光落在了相反的方向。即使只剩平面影像，也能看出眼神里蕴涵的光芒。

那是狩猎的猎人的眼神。

就像是——酒会上落座之后第一次同自己对视的眼神。

尽管只有瞬间，吉尔伽美什确定自己并没有看错。

他随便挑了只笔，在这叠资料上写了些东西，最后一笔颇为恶质地特意勾到那张正面证件照的泪痣上。

“照这个去做。”他将纸张交给了一旁的侍者。

第二天早上，伴随着侍者手推车里丰盛早餐的，是一张请柬。

迪卢姆多打开看了看，烫金字体花饰繁复，用标准好看的花式字签了自己的名字，时间是两小时后，届时会有侍者引领。

从这个时间推断，这才是聚会真正的“重要事项”，能参与的都是吉尔伽美什生意往来最紧密的那一批人。阿其波卢德此前从未有过这样的机会，就连远坂时臣当初用宝石商的身份花了一年半才拿到这么张请柬，真正地进入到吉尔伽美什身边的圈子。

计划到现在为止一切顺利。有了昨天几次接触再结合研究过的资料，迪卢姆多对吉尔伽美什的性格好恶算是掌握了七八分。如果没有猜错，现在吉尔伽美什手里应该有自己那“阿其波卢德副手”的身份情报了。

那倒也确实不是假的。两年前接下的长期任务使用身份的确如此，再之前的履历也只是修改了一些细节。就算吉尔伽美什有再好的情报网，短时间内从中也找不出破绽。

接下来才是硬仗。

衣侧的卡片夹里有扫描复制设施，从Archer的表情来看如果不小心弄坏他不一定会做出什么事来。如果自己接受过第三级别的窃取训练，或许会简单许多，但现在只能在距离很近且对方无所防备时才有可能下手。

制造机会和等待机会，迪卢姆多采用前者。因为他知道吉尔伽美什从不缺少耐心，而他则并没有足够富裕的时间。

[盗版商，别欺负我的队员。]

Archer翻出了手机看着收件箱里这条三天前的留言。点了回复键盯着光标跳了半天又关掉界面。

……啧，现在根本就是“你的意见”在欺负你的队员。一旦玩大了后果会怎样谁都无法想象。

Archer并没想到计划会执行的这么顺利，至少请柬绝对不是他和迪卢姆多预料之中的发展。只凭两次见面和一次交谈，送酒可以理解，吉尔伽美什从来都是怎么高兴怎么来。

但是请柬……难道漏出的情报出了问题么。

白天无法贸然行动，只有入夜Archer才得以从森林区域出来稍微活动下筋骨，一一确认别墅周围的警戒措施和远坂时臣的原始情报相比有何不同。言峰绮礼是个相当谨慎的人，办事作风滴水不漏。Archer找不到在不袭击他人的情况下潜入别墅的方法。那么除非有突发情况以致任务中断，否则迪卢姆多无法从他这里得到任何实质上的帮助。

更糟糕的是，他觉得自己被盯上了。

他比迪卢姆多早三架航班入境，几乎从他踏上地面的那一刻起就有被跟踪的迹象。这点倒是意料之中，毕竟协助远坂时臣撤离时说不定会被吉尔伽美什手下的探子抓到什么把柄列入怀疑对象。没有计划可以被天衣无缝地实施，他作好心理准备用了几个小手段甩掉了跟踪者，但紧接着发现原本计划中帮助他以侍者身份潜入别墅的线人失踪了。多半被杀了吧……Archer无意识地握紧了拳。

那时迪卢姆多早已登上航班，九个小时后就要落地。这个变故里唯一值得庆幸的是他从来没有告诉线人任何关于迪卢姆多的事。

走一步算一步吗？我参与的计划还真是从没有一次顺利过。

他自嘲地咧了咧嘴角，把注意力重新转移到望远镜——别墅一层的走廊上，吉尔伽美什先行走过，身旁跟着言峰绮礼。大约一刻钟后，一位侍者带着约十余人出现，沿循吉尔伽美什的行进线路——那之中自然有迪卢姆多。

而这个方向……

在头脑中勾画出别墅的平面图，从人数排除了几个可能后，得到的答案让Archer心头一沉——那是别墅里唯一的武器库。

新型武器演示或者其他，随便那位任务对象想干什么——这个地方真是个最糟糕的选项。

“迪卢姆多握住枪就是另外一个人”这个传说无限趋近于黄色笑话，甚至就连当事人都也只是一笑置之。所以Archer也就并没有当真过。

——在他亲眼见识过之前，他从来没有当真过。


	4. Chapter 4

新型枪械演示。

迪卢姆多从队伍的行进方向推断目的地进而猜到了内容。但他并没想到吉尔伽美什竟然真的大方到把整个武器库开放参观。他边听负责人的讲解边计算走廊边收纳箱里的手枪和子的弹数量……如果有刺客和自己一样混进这种场合，那吉尔伽美什真是有九条命都不够用。

换一个思路的话……被邀请的人就是被他笃定绝不会对自己构成生命安全威胁的人。以及，自己这样被那个暴君以兴趣为由而临时邀请的人。

临时请柬在远坂时臣参与的几年中没有记录，而从别人口中探听的情报来看，更早以前确实有过这么一个——然后那个人没能活着走出会场。

这就是所谓不入虎穴，焉得虎子了吧。迪卢姆多想着，不禁苦笑起来。

吉尔伽美什在他前面约十米远的位置，并没有同任何人交谈，像是个巡视自己领地的国王，又好像对面前的一切都毫不关心，注意力没有放在任何一个人身上。

此前他们在楼梯口有过一次短暂的会面，他尝试着对吉尔伽美什打了声招呼，对方回以一瞥，仅仅是“我看见你了”的程度，连点个头的幅度都懒得。昨天的事就像完全没发生过。

……如果吉尔伽美什只是把自己当一个带着血腥味的消遣，那一瓶酒的花销确实不算什么。阿其波卢德他得罪的起。不过，既然他给过他一个机会，那么这次就必然会提供第二个。

沉思着的迪卢姆多悄悄把身形隐藏到了队伍的中段位置，现在他们被领到地下靶场，毕竟什么讲解都比不上荷枪实弹的测试来的直观。客人在安全区后一字站开，讲解者开始了最后的说明。吉尔伽美什站在靠近墙壁的位置，被遮挡了视线的迪卢姆多跟着后撤脚步，想让自己尽可能地凑近些——就这么突然地，对上了吉尔伽美什的视线。

只是个瞬间的眼神交换，然后他看到吉尔伽美什眯起了眼，走到他身边站定。

“你是阿其波卢德家的……”

对方只说到这里就没了下文，迪卢姆多暗自叹气，把话补充完整：“迪卢姆多·奥迪那，先生。”

“迪卢姆多先生，”吉尔伽美什的语气平常得就好像记不住别人名字是理所应当的行为，句尾加的那句先生听起来也别扭得像是在调笑，“好像你对即将登场的‘美人’没什么兴趣。”

试探么？

“阿其波卢德先生向来对您所提供的新式武器很是关心，”迪卢姆多选择回避话题，“我本人也是如此。”

“是么？”吉尔伽美什向后一倾，背靠在墙上换了个很是闲适的站姿。不用转身也能感受到对方的视线顺着自己的脊背向下，迪卢姆多在自己的情绪变得糟糕之前侧过身面对他。

“您有什么疑问？”

这个问题让吉尔伽美什挑起眉：“疑问确实有。”

令迪卢姆多觉得不舒服的笑意又上扬了几分。不知道对方打着什么主意，他静静等着后文。

“如果我没看错，你对我本人更感兴趣？”

句尾猛然一顿，吉尔伽美什突然上前一步逼近，迪卢姆多条件反射地后退，脚跟却磕到了墙上。避无可避，两人距离猛然拉近到了可以被称之为暧昧的程度，明明身高占据优势的迪卢姆多甚至产生一种被俯视的错觉。

如果这是试探，也未免太露骨了……而且糟糕的是这确实不算错。

“……我第一次单独参加这种活动，也是第一次有幸亲眼得见这个行当的第一把交椅。”迪卢姆多边说边观察着吉尔伽美什的细微表情变化，“如果我的态度让您觉得被冒犯的话，大可以直接把我从这里赶出去。”

“冒犯？”吉尔伽美什几乎笑出声，“怎么可能，你简直礼貌到死板。”

那还真是抱歉没让你尽兴。迪卢姆多确实想表现自己的不满，考虑了一下还是忍住没有直接说出来。

“死板到我都不能想象那个索非亚莉挑情人的眼光——”

……这句可不能听过就算了。

这样的传言早在迪卢姆多为肯尼斯执行任务时就听过无数次。只是在这个情况下由对方提出，不管是试探还是为别的目的，应对不当都不是好事。

“——真难想象那么一板一眼的家伙能给她的生活带来什么乐趣。还是说，她只是看上你的脸了？”

吉尔伽美什说着，伸出手指轻轻挑起了迪卢姆多的下巴，指尖一抹又很快地收了回去，完全戏谑的态度。

“请您不要产生误会，”权当最后的动作没有发生，迪卢姆多镇定下来继续道，“我是肯尼斯先生的副手……也是保镖，除了要对索非亚莉小姐的人身安全负责，我与她没有任何瓜葛。”

“哼，还真是如预想中礼貌到无趣的发言啊，”吉尔伽美什冷笑一下，伸出手臂朝一个方向随意的指了过去，“那么，就让我看看你吸引‘美人’的能力吧，保镖先生？你可是我特意请来的客人，可千万别扫我的兴。”

说完他便退开一步，恢复了原先的距离，态度也回复一开始的疏离。迪卢姆多转头看去：讲解已经完毕，正有人推着手推车过来分发隔音耳罩，两人刚才的举动并未引起任何人注意——而就在他的身旁，一名侍者准确无误地站在吉尔伽美什所指的方位，向迪卢姆多递上一把手枪。

并不常见的纯银色枪身，枪体设计倒是没有什么新奇之处，然而细节做工考究，崭新得几乎还能闻到兵工厂的味道。

迪卢姆多并没有立刻接枪，而是尽量放慢步速沉着地走到了靶位上。推距了送来的隔音耳罩。讲解者此时已经向宾客报出了迪卢姆多的名讳——发我一封请柬，就是为了让我来试枪？迪卢姆多内心苦笑，要是这里做的稍稍不合心意，恐怕就得是在我身上试枪了。

这试探还真是光明正大到生怕自己瞧不出来。不过大概这也是吉尔伽美什的乐趣所在。

他用余光瞟向站在侧后方的吉尔伽美什，对方正饶有兴趣地盯着他的动作。那样的眼神让迪卢姆多想起蛇——漫不经心却是在伺机发起攻击，就等着剥除自己的所有伪装。

[难得有个好玩具，可千万别扫我的兴。]

从那眼神里准确无误地接收到这样的讯息，迪卢姆多在心里叹了口气。

那么想看的话，就让你看好了。

“吉尔伽美什先生。”他说这句话时并未抬头，而是谦逊有礼地用右手拿起枪，检查了弹匣上好子弹，枪位调整到单发模式，一切准备完毕后他深吸一口气，这才开口讲了第二句：

“别眨眼。”

——枪声甚至比这句话还要早些响起。

本来自然垂落在身侧的右手不知何时已经瞄准远处的人形靶，枪声几乎没有任何间断，甚至说连成一片都毫不为过。只有第九响过后留有短暂的半秒空白——迪卢姆多在子弹打到一半时用一个抛接的动作将枪交换到了左手——接连不断的响声在半秒后继续了下去。

……还剩一发。

在心里数着子弹数量的迪卢姆多停止射击，再次把枪从左手换到右手的同时单脚后撤一步腰轻轻一拧，枪口已经对准吉尔伽美什。

所有人都倒吸一口凉气，一切发生得太快，周围本已防备起来的保镖都没能赶上他的速度，只是迅速拿出手枪指向迪卢姆多，无人得到上前阻止的机会。而面对这样的阵仗，迪卢姆多没有表现出任何怯意。

“吉尔伽美什先生，防备太松懈了啊，”他无视周围荷枪实弹的保安，透过准星看向吉尔伽美什的眼睛，搭在扳机上的手指维持在一触即发的姿势，迪卢姆多抿起唇角，露出一个在旁人眼里几近于嘲讽的笑容，“您就不怕有人这样拿您试枪吗？”

尾音未落，四周所有人的同一反应就是开火——而和他们的手枪上膛音同时清脆响起的，是子弹坠地的声音。那把漂亮的银色手枪在迪卢姆多手里轻巧地转了个个，他仅靠单手就卸掉了另外的子弹。

那颗子弹滚到吉尔伽美什脚边，吉尔伽美什仅仅扫了一眼——倒持空枪的迪卢姆多凝神观察了几秒吉尔伽美什的反应，之后才用空出的手摆出“我没有恶意”的标准动作，并且把手枪扔到旁边侍从的手里。

金色的瞳孔里满是被勾起的战意。既然是对方挑起，那么他也没打算客气。这当然是冒险，生死赌注各占一半——或许之后在通讯中他会被Archer痛骂，但对于战斗天生的反应和形势判断这时候已经完全占据了所有的思维回路。如果再给他一次选择机会，迪卢姆多也会毫不犹豫地把枪对准吉尔伽美什。

这才是他真正擅长的领域。

似乎察觉到这位“临时游客”的危险，即使他丢掉了枪，四周的持枪者也丝毫不敢松懈，明白这种时候哪怕只要往前迈个步子就会被射成筛子，迪卢姆多安静地等待着时机。

而气氛的转变比他想象的还要快。

一直沉默地与他对视的吉尔伽美什，在开口下令前，竟然首先鼓起掌来。

掌声混合着无法抑制的轻笑，听起来颇有点毛骨悚然的意味，谁都不清楚这位主人接下来想要干什么。倒是言峰绮礼见状打了个手势，保镖下一刻统一收枪站定。

“告诉下面的人，”吉尔伽美什终于停下了手，“这个型号打上废标，永远不予生产。”

“为什么？！”迪卢姆多本能地做出反应，没有思考语气和态度的问题。

“……你问我？”吉尔伽美什像是听到了什么笑话，继而又心情相当好的摆了摆手，“喔，对。像你这样的人，”他故意拖长了尾音，“自然会觉得不错。但是——”

话语截断在这里，吉尔伽美什从顺手从台子上抄起了一把新式连发步枪，连瞄准都没有几梭子子弹就打了出去。与手枪完全不同的火力和速度，不给旁人捂住耳朵的时机，靶子便已经被打得只剩下渣滓。

“——我大部分的客户，是这个水准的。”

打空了子弹的枪被扔到脚下，吉尔伽美什饶有兴味地看着迪卢姆多的表情，大声笑了起来，带着手下一起离开，而在经过迪卢姆多身边时，他停下步子低声道：“测试合格。三小时后再见。”

……被人戏弄的感觉真是差劲透了。

虽然离任务目的又近了一步，但显而易见，迪卢姆多·奥迪那又彻底地输掉了第二局。

[三小时后见。]

……不过，也说不准是谁戏弄谁。


	5. Chapter 5

回到房间之后的迪卢姆多深吸一口气打开联络。在简略地叙述了事件经过后，尽管频道里一片沉默，但作为一个出色的战士和会读空气的nice guy，他毫不怀疑自己嗅到了风雨欲来的味道。

“该说什么呢？不愧被称为‘枪之骑士’？”Archer平稳的声音从另一端传来，语气和声调没有任何不妥，迪卢姆多却实实在在地感受到了一股寒意，“本来我以为你和库夫林最大的区别在‘骑士’两个字上但其实我们的理解有偏差？我以为‘骑士’至少不会因为对方的激将法就拿枪对着人家的额头？还是在人家的地盘上？拜托你要变身可以提前打个招呼？至少也要有个过场动画？”

“Archer……”

“喔，真抱歉。我忘了你连过场动画都不需要，那个传说应该加上‘一键切换’这样的形容才对。果然还是不能指望——”

“Archer，放轻松。任务目前为止都很顺利——”

“别太乐在其中了，迪卢姆多。”

突然认真起来的语气打断了迪卢姆多想要说出的话。

“别以为我不知道库夫林的带队作风是什么，”Archer继续说下去，“我和你那个肆无忌惮毫无章法的队长不同——别忘了任务的真正目的，别去做那些结果会超出你控制范围的事情。”

“……”短暂的停顿，即使不在面前，迪卢姆多也能感受到Archer带着诘问的目光，“抱歉，我确实太冲动……不过目前为止情况都在掌控之中，Archer。之后的行动我会谨慎的。”

似乎是因为迪卢姆多态度诚恳，Archer并没有继续指责什么：“既然你没有启用第二套通讯手段，那么说明你的房间仍然一切正常？”

“是的，我检查过了。”谈话又返回了迪卢姆多熟悉的程序，“进展到了这个阶段也依然没有任何监视或监听的迹象。看来他确实不屑于这些小动作。”

“我相信你的反侦察能力。”Archer的语气有所软化，“但万事小心，他可不会循规蹈矩。”

“我明白。”迪卢姆多笑了笑，“快到‘赴约’的时间了，我收线了。”

通讯器里传来一声轻微的应和，迪卢姆多摇摇头重新将器材收好，虽然此前曾听库夫林说过Archer这个人的操心程度，但真的体会是另一回事。

他坐在沙发里，重新思索在过去的一天时间中的经历，自己的言行和对方相应的反应，尽量回忆到每一个微小的细节，他最终得出结论——情况确实是在掌控之中，并且在向好的方向发展。

套间门口传来的敲门声唤回他的思绪，时间刚好。不管那位任务对象如何，至少他的侍者都十分有时间观念。希望这次吉尔伽美什不会让他等太久——

起身开门的迪卢姆多就这样僵在了那里。

门外，吉尔伽美什换了身简洁的便装，金色刘海自然散落在额前，金红色的眼睛饶有兴趣地注视着迪卢姆多。似乎非常满意他的反应。

“把路让开。”

他说完不等迪卢姆多有任何举动就直接推开门走了进去。

……抱歉Archer，事态其实不在我的掌控范围内。

我之前是怎么说的？他不屑于搞这种小动作？

迪卢姆多想起方才的谈话不禁在心里苦笑。吉尔伽美什闲庭信步径直走向里间的样子就好像他才是房间的主人——当然事实上这确实是他的财产。

但这并不代表他这么做客人就得坦然接受。迪卢姆多庆幸还好自己有着良好习惯，所有和身份有关的装备物品都已及时收好，但仍然难保什么地方露出蛛丝马迹。

不管他想要做什么，都先离开这里，到有其他人在的地方。这是迪卢姆多从一开始就制定的方案，第二阶段开展时，同吉尔伽美什的相处需要有他人在场，人数不能过多，但绝对不能只有彼此。

哪怕是个服务生呢。他徒劳地想着，但从吉尔伽美什居然能“屈尊”到客房来看就知道这是妄想。对方摆明了要让他措手不及。

完全无法掌握主动权的感觉真的糟透了……回去的时候应该向美杜沙要求加薪，至少50%。

“你这家伙在想什么？”吉尔伽美什突然开口，他此时正从酒柜里抽出一瓶红酒，看过标签就皱起眉又放了回去，“对这次突然来访有不满？我可是难得按着时间来的。”

“如果是找您送来的那瓶红酒，侍者上午拿下去了。”迪卢姆多控制着自己的语调，尽力维持在刚好可以让对方听出不耐烦的状态，同时按了唤铃，“我去让他们送上来——”

“还在用那种客套？”

但可惜这并不起效，吉尔伽美什只是冷笑一声，斜睨着迪卢姆多的眼神明白地说着“想想你三小时前做了什么”。但他却并未真的开口讽刺，继酒柜之后的下一个目标是旁边办公桌的抽屉。

或许这是他第一次来客房？迪卢姆多看不出吉尔伽美什这些小孩子一样无意义的举动目的何在，但如果他真的翻到什么不该翻的地方就难办了。

他来到吉尔伽美什的身后：“我之前的举动确实多有得罪，抱——”

词尾被截断，这次迪卢姆多提前后撤了半步。才没因吉尔伽美什一个迅速地转身欺上身前而失去平衡——后脚牢牢支撑着重心，陡然被这双红眸注视的压迫感实在令人不好受，但好在不是第一次了。

吉尔伽美什抬起右手滑过迪卢姆多的腰间，似乎想让他再靠近一点，迪卢姆多犹豫了瞬间并没有退开，但也没有顺着力量上前。

下一秒，对方的左手抚上了他的脸颊。

“你想做什么？”

这是迪卢姆多脑海中蹿过“打开他的手”这个想法之后的第一个反应，敬称已经完全被忽略。

“什么？”吉尔伽美什的喉咙里发出低沉的轻笑，“真是不解风情的杂种，居然在这个时候问‘做什么’。”

迪卢姆多的脑海中突然警铃大作，对方那轻飘飘的语气中好像隐藏着不得了的信息，然而一切为时已晚，脚下突然被什么东西绊了一下，迪卢姆多猝不及防，失去平衡向后倒去——后背一下陷进柔软的宽大床铺里。而吉尔伽美什借着惯性轻而易举地撑上了床。

——开什么玩笑，就算非得走到这一步，也绝不是现在。

脑中过电一样闪过这样的想法，身体却在反应过来之前被限制了行动，吉尔伽美什无论速度还是力量都比他想象中要强，即使事先知道对方接受过系统的训练，但到这个程度实在出乎意料——即使是突袭，被完全压制这种事在迪卢姆多身上发生的概率也微乎其微。

原本还是在俯视自己的面孔突然凑近，可以感觉到呼吸的热气抚在自己脸上，无法承受如此近距离的对视，迪卢姆多本能地把视线偏开，刚好从吉尔伽美什微敞的领口内侧瞥见探出衣兜的资料卡——

……不可能，根本没有机会。

迪卢姆多艰难地深吸一口气，得在吉尔伽美什继续之前找出合适的说辞混过去。至少现在，他还不能直接出手学着阿尔托莉亚那样打断吉尔伽美什的鼻梁。

而完全没有发现迪卢姆多心里盘算着什么的吉尔伽美什抢先开了口，面色不善：

“杂种，给我把手放开。”

……哎。

迪卢姆多的视线偏倒右手，这才发现他本能地抓住了吉尔伽美什撑在旁边的手腕，既然他本人都没有自觉，就更别提控制力道这回事。

啊……所以说凑近了不是想要做什么，而是重心换边后无法保持平衡？

这个认知让迪卢姆多分出了一点注意力才忍住笑声，他客气地挑选着措辞，语气里却无法控制地透出一丝报复的快意：“您突然的举动让我有些……惊讶。我对此深表歉意，吉尔伽美什——”

“先生”这个词并没有说出来。

吉尔伽美什在迪卢姆多松开手的瞬间吻住了他——说是吻，但实际上称为惩罚似的咬住更为合适。没有温热的抚慰，被齿尖划过的嘴唇上只传来撕裂一样的疼痛感。

也只有这点痛觉上的刺激勉强维持了迪卢姆多头脑的正常运转。但是能思考并不说明他能解释眼下发生的事情或找出合乎情理的反应——去他的合乎情理，迪卢姆多心里暗骂，他可从来没碰到过这种“接吻”，经验不多不意味着没有，更不意味着他不知道什么才是常态。

没有空余的时间考虑，他张开嘴，同样咬上了对方的嘴唇。

吉尔伽美什的动作停滞了片刻，随即迪卢姆多感觉到一只冰冷的手掌顺着攀上了脸颊，之后却向下停留在颈项之上，稍稍一用力就能截断空气来源。并且出于威胁已经在收紧力道。

迪卢姆多明白这是给自己的警告，也是最简单的掌握控制权的方法。他不得已主动停止了这个所谓的“接吻”，两人间拉开了一点距离。睁开眼睛，吉尔伽美什近在咫尺的瞳孔里掠过一丝狠意。

不过真可惜，您要失算了，先生。

——单手离开原先的位置给了迪卢姆多机会，单就吉尔伽美什的体重来说借力翻身不成问题。脑中闪过这个念头的同时身体已经付诸行动，一瞬间立场就已经逆转。此外谢天谢地，他用来卡自己脖子的那只手居然还是刚才被攥住的那只。不然也不可能那么轻松就摆脱成功。

“——像您这样的人，强迫别人可不是什么好习惯。”

就着难得居高临下的状态，迪卢姆多开口说出这句话，随后放开了压制的力道并迅速起身退开。并非担心会再次重复方才的遭遇，而是对方在听到那句话后脸上更为玩味的神情实在令迪卢姆多不安。

在这个任务里，我好像就没遇到安全走个保守棋局的机会。他内心默默地想着。

这时吉尔伽美什也从床上坐了起来。

“……有趣。”

他听到对方口中的低吟，声音相当小，或许并没想要自己听见。

“那么说，你觉得刚刚那算是‘强迫’？”

……难道那还不算强迫？迪卢姆多觉得自己和吉尔伽美什用的绝对不是同一本字典。

“我——”

迪卢姆多想开口说些什么的时候，突然传来了门铃的声音——这才想起方才按过唤铃的他如遇大赦一般在吉尔伽美什说出什么之前奔向了门口。几秒钟也好，至少给他一点缓冲的时间。

“奥迪那先生，请问您需要——”

开门后，看上去颇为年轻的侍者礼貌地询问着，但问话却像是被什么东西按掉开关一样突然停了。看着他的反应迪卢姆多也猜到发生了什么事，他转过身，吉尔伽美什就像是进门时一样旁若无人地走了过来。

侍者早就战战兢兢地退到了一边，似乎完全没有预料到吉尔伽美什会在这里出现。

来到门口时，吉尔伽美什一把抓住迪卢姆多的领口压到了墙上，一个犹如恋人间耳鬓厮磨的姿势。

“给我听着，”他的语气里似乎藏了什么危险的东西，“晚餐之前别出这屋子……到时再见。”

然后就头也不回地沿着走廊离开。

迪卢姆多定了定神，整理领子后随便打发了受到不小惊吓的侍者，在门扉被小心地带上后，他立即冲到浴室打开水龙头用冷水冲洗脸颊让自己尽快冷静，抓起毛巾使劲地蹭着嘴唇，好像那样就能把残留的气息全都抹掉一样。

水渍沿着额角滑过面颊，他的心情终于平静了点。

在这个见鬼的任务里自己的表现用糟糕透顶形容都不为过。

不过……也终于到要将军的时候了。

而另一边，回到了休息兼做办公房间的吉尔伽美什甩了甩手腕，眯起眼睛看着上面的瘀青——似乎一时半会儿无法消退。

“这是你得到的‘回馈’，”言峰绮礼瞥了一眼那处伤势，语气不冷不热，“败兴而归？”

而吉尔伽美什并未理睬对方的潜台词，只是笑着拾起桌上一对金饰扣上手腕，刚好遮挡了伤处：“别这么说，绮礼。”

迪卢姆多的资料夹还在原处，照片就摆在桌上的酒杯旁。

“——我对他相当中意。”


	6. Chapter 6

事后，当迪卢姆多回忆整件任务经过时，认为他从晚餐开始才对吉尔伽美什的印象产生了质的变化。

因为有详尽的调查资料，初遇尽管失败但并非没有心理准备——那时吉尔伽美什给他的印象确实如想象中一样，高傲、目中无人、自我中心。他本人就是他自己的世界规则标准。

之后的接触则让他对以上几点有了更深的了解，而这恰恰是迪卢姆多最不擅应付的类型，“欲擒故纵”的选项与其说是策略，不如说是不得不如此。

通过对方的言行来判断下一步行动，并逐渐将他带入自己的步调——他原本是这么想的。然而试枪和突然来访却让吉尔伽美什越发脱离他的预想。根本无法对吉尔伽美什进行任何准确预测。

但截止上述事实为止，吉尔伽美什给他的印象都并未同初遇时有所不同。

——截止上述事实为止。

而此时的迪卢姆多当然不会知道之后的事，对现在的他而言，被“突袭”之后再做出什么故意惹恼对方的举动显然不明智，老实等待的结果则是他看着侍者送来的这一套实在称不上有任何品味可言的晚礼服，嘴角微微抽搐。而一想到那句附言“奥迪那先生，主人希望您穿这套衣服赴宴”，他几乎想直接跳窗逃走了。

这种上露肩膀下露腰的东西，简直——不，就连美狄亚给阿尔托莉亚选的衣服都没有那么糟糕！迪卢姆多一瞬间理解了自己前任队长的心。

他或许根本只是想耍我而已。恪尽职守的枪之骑士脑海里飘过了这样一句话，随即把那身礼服顺手丢到房间的角落里。

于是不出所料，他穿着朴素正装被引领到吉尔伽美什的桌边时，任务目标的脸上出现了难得一见的失望表情。

“怎么没有穿我挑的礼服？”他示意侍者为迪卢姆多拉开椅子。

“多谢您的美意，”迪卢姆多用了早就想好的理由，“那不合身。”尽管他只碰过衣架。

“啧，”对方发出了不满的嗤笑，“我的目测从不出错。”

迪卢姆多已经不想腹诽面前的人到底脱离常识世界多远了，但他仍然注意到吉尔伽美什的嘴角漾开了一个更意味深长的笑容。于是他有些不自在的挪了挪身子坐正：“您到底——”

音节未发出就被突然凑到嘴边的杯子堵住了。

“别说那么无聊的东西，我没有问。”吉尔伽美什手指一转，杯子又收回到自己面前，“这种时候，闭上嘴安静享受我的赏赐就好了。”

迪卢姆多举起自己面前的酒杯，在杯子互相磕碰的轻响间颇为无奈地意识到他又要听一整晚言情小说台词了。

话虽如此，这次晚餐竟然还算愉快，或许也有已经习惯了的原因……这可真不是值得开心的事。毕竟当迪卢姆多发现比起纯粹的言语调情，自己倒是更能接受一些细微的小动作与肢体接触时，心情复杂程度实在难以用所知的词汇形容出来。

更别提这一切还是发生在众目睽睽之下。

原本以为晚餐结束后该是他所预想的较为僻静的场合，不管是要幽会还是别的什么超出他想象范围的安排——就算是吉尔伽美什，也总不至于连这点常识都没有才对。

谁知道吉尔伽美什真的没有呢……现在他们所处的就是昨天酒会的场所，作为集会的主要区域这里即便没有活动也有不少宾客于此休息或商量事务。吉尔伽美什根本没想到要离开那处专属的最佳席位，比起昨晚来，唯一的不同只是这次迪卢姆多没有坐在对面的单人沙发上，而是和吉尔伽美什并排坐在一起。

不时有视线从四面扫过来，且无一例外地避开吉尔伽美什，只在迪卢姆多身上游荡。迪卢姆多叹了口气，不用发挥想象力也能明白他们窃窃私语的话题大概前进在什么方向上。与他的不自在相比，吉尔伽美什倒很是愉快，微妙地介乎于微醺和清醒间的态度。

卡片就在上衣内侧的口袋里。

机会有了，距离足够，只是这么多人注意着自己实在没机会下手……

“坐在我的面前也有机会走神么？”

……真是麻烦。

“抱歉，”迪卢姆多把注意力转移回来，随口扯了个谎，“我有点头晕。”

经过晚餐时的再三重复，他舍掉了早就不想使用的敬称，语气也不再那么客气。看得出吉尔伽美什的兴致确实不错，并没有就这句明显的敷衍深究什么：“刚刚我问的你还没回答……你是用双枪？”

“是的，”迪卢姆多诚实地点头，这点无需隐瞒，“在军队练习了双手持枪。”

“左右使用的枪型不同吧。”

这并非询问，只是为了从当事人身上加以确认。迪卢姆多挑了挑眉：“确实如此……你是怎么知道的？”

并没有期望能听到什么有意义的答复，但吉尔伽美什接下去说的话却着实令迪卢姆多惊讶。

“双手换位后，姿势和位置都有所不同。”对方轻轻啜饮一口杯中的红酒，“算作惯用手的区别也太大了，右手常用枪的射程更远……但杀伤力更大的应当是左手。”

……一点不差。

吉尔伽美什的话第一次挑起了迪卢姆多的兴趣，他不由得坐近了些，身子也向前探去，也许除了生硬地应付自己不擅长的东西，有更好的话题可以选择。

“怎么，我说出的话就让你这么惊讶？”吉尔伽美什冷哼一声。

“不……靶场射击的时间很短，我没想到能被看得这么清楚。”

迪卢姆多很诚恳，毕竟能在短短数秒里单凭握枪的姿势就推断出自己的习惯，即使以战斗专员的标准看也是十分优秀的洞察力。吉尔伽美什的军火商身份显然并不是他自己所说的那个“水准”。

“你这杂种，”吉尔伽美什放下酒杯，微微笑着扭头看向他，“你以为你面前的人是谁，无论是枪，还是用枪的人，本王对他们的了解，可是你没法想象的啊，况且——”

对方突然凑近他，单手抚上迪卢姆多的右脸，拇指划过眼角的泪痣，“这不是你所希望的吗？‘别眨眼’这话可真是不知好歹啊。”

……早就知道不能对他有什么水准以上的预想。

迪卢姆多无语地看着对方原本撑在脸颊上的手移动到了自己的大腿上，本以为终于有了合适话题的他这次真正被弄得不厌其烦，更懒得废话这些跟自己的腿有什么关系，于是直接抓住吉尔伽美什的手腕，没想到因为那粗大的金镯子太滑，对方反而轻松地反握住他的小臂，直接一路向上，摩挲着他的手。

……果然今天下午出手还是太轻了吧，应该直接让他脱臼才对。

旁边飘来的目光愈发令人如芒刺在背，迪卢姆多皱起眉。

“我想到外面走走。”

他稍一用力挣开吉尔伽美什，不由分说地起身。在说不通的时候，直接行动更加有效。这一点在这个任务里同样适用。

见到迪卢姆多突然离去的一个小个子侍者吓了一条，连忙闪身让开道路，却不想一个后退恰好撞到了紧随其后的吉尔伽美什。几杯葡萄酒照着衣服泼了上去。

这点变故到真是在迪卢姆多意料之外，他脚步一滞转头观察情形，刚好看到一脸嫌恶的吉尔伽美什拒绝了慌张地上前擦拭衣服的侍者，直接把整件外套脱掉甩到一旁。

没有谴责，就像连多说一个字的时间都不愿浪费似的，几步上前的吉尔伽美什一把抓住呆在原地的迪卢姆多：“这是第二次了。”

“……什么第二次？”

“未经允许就擅自离开……到目前为止，敢连续两次这么做的人，屈指可数啊。迪卢姆多·奥迪那。”

说不清是如何来到二层露台的，手臂上的压力也随之消失，吹来的夜风让迪卢姆多感觉好了些，长时间的“对峙”和酒精混在一起让大脑眩晕。影响到判断力可就糟糕了……尽管有些差错，但独处的目的是达到了，现在已经入夜，趁着光线得手拿到卡片应当不成问题。

迪卢姆多是这么打算也是这么坚信的。三秒钟后的吉尔伽美什的行为告诉他，他又错了。

感觉到身后的气息逐渐接近，迪卢木多深吸一口气转过身——这个动作还没做完就被扳过肩膀狠狠地按在了墙上。

嘴唇传来湿热的感觉，他愕然地睁大了眼睛，无法捕捉事件的走势。而罪魁祸首，那位同样未曾闭上眼睛的王者，更是自顾自地趁着这一瞬的惊讶轻巧地撬开了他的牙齿，舌头毫不客气地探了进去。

被毒蛇盯上的时候其实就已经被咬死了。

同那双眸子在如此近的距离里对视，这是迪卢姆多唯一想到的话。舌尖被吮吸着，被迫和对方绞缠在一起，迪卢姆多下意识地抗拒——然而推拒本身都已经成为了一种回应。

尖锐的疼痛感猛地侵袭了大脑，口腔内随之迅速蔓延开的血的味道让迪卢姆多回神。这也是第二次了。嘴唇在同一天内被同一个人咬破两次——当然这对那个家伙来说大概也是新鲜的体验。迪卢姆多苦中作乐地想，本能在有时候真要命。

找回了仅剩的理智，在彼此稍稍放慢频率的时候他快速地判断现在的形势。本想要在这里解决任务，偷到卡片就可以收工，现在来看并非如此简单。暂且不说吉尔伽美什完全没有破绽，退一万步即使成功，接下来也没办法草草收场全身而退。

吉尔伽美什血红色的眸子里蕴藏的与其说是欲求，更像是在狩猎。

是自己……一直以来都想得太草率天真了吗？

冗长而激烈的亲吻结束了，感到肩膀上的力道略微放松，迪卢姆多推开吉尔伽美什，拉开了一点两人的距离。

吉尔伽美什倒也没有继续，甚至没有对迪卢姆多的反抗多说什么，而是主动退开了两步，眼神一偏，一直在露台外等待的侍者立刻拿过新的外套送上去并帮他穿好，仔细系好每一颗扣子。迪卢姆多靠在墙上看着他，花了点时间才让呼吸重新平稳。

“你想说什么？”

再次走近的吉尔伽美什好整以暇地看着迪卢姆多。

“这次可是你主动的‘邀约’，难道还要算作‘强迫’么？”

……没有心思没有精力，任务时间也不允许和他多作纠缠了。

迪卢姆多内心猛烈地挣扎了一下，最终放弃了抵抗。伸出的右手迟疑了一下，最终揽过吉尔伽美什的脖子。

“……别在外面。”

“请”字被再次袭来的吻吞了下去。

而这次，可是真的没有机会问“做什么”了。


	7. Chapter 7

直到再次被推到在床上时，迪卢姆多仍然没有意识到这是他所犯下的最致命的错误。

衣襟早在推开吉尔伽美什卧室的房门前就已经凌乱不堪。半数以上的扣子都不知道是掉在了路上还是房间的哪里。当然对方也没比自己好多少——尽管头脑多少有点不清楚，但迪卢姆多至少可以确定自己把吉尔伽美什那件新换上去还没十分钟的外套彻底报销了。

只要吉尔伽美什再放松一点警惕，他就可以把这个该死的任务结掉，说不定以后还有机会和阿尔托莉亚一起揍这个不可一世的家伙一顿。

这么想着，迪卢姆多趁着调整气息的空当伸手去扯吉尔伽美什的衬衣。脱身的办法有很多，相关的理由不管完美或蹩脚本着有备无患的想法也早就准备了一打——最简单的方法是直接敲晕。颈后偏下的部分最有效，考虑到这个，他确实不该和吉尔伽美什就上下问题有什么争执。

探过去的手在碰到领子的时候被挥开了，事主似乎很是不满迪卢姆多的着装，伸手一扯直接毁掉了剩下的扣子。已经开始发烫的皮肤直接暴露于空气之中，迪卢姆多本能地瑟缩一下。头发却被抓着向后狠狠一扯，还没来得及为这点疼痛做出什么反应，颈项上就传来啃噬的感觉，与此同时，对方的膝盖近乎粗鲁地挤进了两腿之间。

……如果这就是这家伙的风格，我真想知道谁能当他的床伴超过三个月。

虽说如此，倒也并没有什么多余的嫌恶感。

吉尔伽美什的舌尖绕着脖颈划起圈子，随后细细碎碎地啃咬到锁骨中间的凹陷，时轻时重的力度拿捏得刚好，电流一样的刺激轻缓地游走到全身。这还只是前戏吗？身体本能反应实在是个致命的弱点。迪卢姆多心里苦笑一下，右手再次探进对方的衣襟——确认卡片边缘坚硬平滑的触感划过手指，他稍稍一动，左手抽出空子摸索到吉尔伽美什的侧脸。

正打算俯首沿着锁骨一路侵攻下去的人因这动作抬起了头，目光对视的瞬间迪卢姆多轻轻抬了抬下巴，吉尔伽美什笑起来，如他所意料般吻了过去。

接下来就是关键了。

缠吻的同时，迪卢姆多尽量小心地抬起右手，做出一个索求拥抱的姿势——如果顺利，再过几秒一记手刀就可以解决一切问题。说句实话，在应付吉尔伽美什的同时这件事显得并不是那么容易，不过就算被察觉——

抬到一半的手腕突然被握住，并且被颇为粗暴地按到头顶。

……好吧，他知道这个事情确实没那么简单。

深吻还没有结束，甚至太久了一点，吉尔伽美什完全没有放开他的意思。他试着别过脸闪躲，却在下一秒就被死死钳住了下巴。喘息声随着唇舌相交不受控制地溢了出来。缺氧的前兆袭上大脑，迪卢姆多挣扎着把左手从两人身体中间挪出，扣上吉尔伽美什的肩膀试图将他推开。

下颚的压力骤然消失，他微微一惊，立刻意识到自己选错了方案——这一次，就连左手也被压到同样的位置。

……糟糕。

形势非常不妙，迪卢姆多意识里升起了警戒信号，吉尔伽美什的手死死钳制住他的手腕，他尝试着挣了一下发现徒劳无功。绝对的控制权真是他能想到的最糟糕的恶趣味，各种意义上的。

迪卢姆多皱着眉咬了下吉尔伽美什的下巴，试图用这种方式让对方察觉自己的不快。尽管并没有期望起到作用，吉尔伽美什看着他的表情眯起猩红色的眸子，神色倒确实有软化下来的架势。

金发的王者俯身在迪卢姆多喉结的位置轻轻咬了一下。呼吸随即移动到迪卢姆多的耳旁，微热的气息灌进耳朵，然而说出的话却是冰冷刺骨：

“为了那张卡片，你的觉悟就只有这样而已么？杂种。”

暴露了。

刹那间的空白后，这是迪卢姆多所想到的第一句话。

浑身冰冷，全身血液都像逆流了一样。

吉尔伽美什压在他身上，好整以暇地注视他，他双手的手腕被交叠起来按压在一起——而对方腾出空来的另一只手正把玩着不知什么时候拿出来的资料卡。

“你就是为这个来的。我说的没错吧？”

卡片在吉尔伽美什的唇边转了几转，转而横在了迪卢姆多的脖子上，轻微呼吸的幅度都能感到颈动脉传来的压迫，迪卢姆多艰难地试图开口，这才发觉嗓子已经因紧张而干涩到发不出声音。

而那双暴虐的眸子一直紧紧盯着自己，迪卢姆多无法别开视线，无论他从自己一瞬间的惊恐和犹疑里看到什么，回避也只会使事情更糟——仅剩的理智这样告诉迪卢姆多。只是在战场上长久以来积累的常识在此处是否适用已不在他的考虑范围之内。

“刚才的眼神呢？”吉尔伽美什突然俯下身凑近，手上的力道跟着加重，卡片锋锐的边缘说是要切进血肉也不为过，“难得觉得有趣……别让我失望。”

两人的嘴唇几乎贴在一起，精神过于绷紧，所有的感觉几乎都被无限放大，就连喷在脸上的微热的气息都让迪卢姆多有针扎般的感受，被那近在咫尺的眼睛盯住更是让他有濒死的错觉。

……并不是错觉。

越是看到对方的瞳眸深处迪卢姆多就越确定这一点。杀意，被猛兽狩猎到的猎物到最后不外乎被咬破喉咙这一个下场——他真的会死。

“……”试着向后调整了角度，迪卢姆多强迫自己开口，“你什么时候知道的。”

“你也配问我这个问题？”

然而与吉尔伽美什的话语不同，脖子上的压力消失了——这次是沿着血管下滑到了胸口，跟着呼吸的频率缓慢在乳尖周围绕着圈子。麻痒的异样感被放大，迪卢姆多咬牙忍耐住身体的颤抖，脊背不由自主地微微弓起。

“看在你之前都让我心情不错的份上。”吉尔伽美什心情很好地在他右耳旁轻轻吹了口气，“第一天见面时，我的手下说你是阿其波卢德那个自大老古板的未婚妻包养的小白脸。”

“但你没有信。”迪卢姆多的话语随着资料卡移动到另一边后加重的力道消散在一个颤抖起来的尾音里。

“看到你那副正气凛然的模样还会相信这种事的家伙眼睛都白长了。”气息滑过泪痣所在，耳边的声音又多了几分调笑的意味，“否则我倒要好好夸一夸阿其波卢德……看来他们也不是那么没有可取之处。”

伪造的资料没有问题，迪卢姆多告诉自己集中精力专注到对方的话语而非举动上。

“刚好，晚了你的那份资料六个小时，来了些十分有趣的消息。”吉尔伽美什继续说下去，“我知道有不少蠢货为了这卡片前赴后继地赶来送死……唯一的惊喜是这次不是女人。”

“……你从试枪的时候就知道了？”没有想到会听到这个答案，迪卢姆多的声音听起来颤抖得更加厉害，一半多是因为吉尔伽美什的动作。

“现在让我来想想这次是哪个活太久的杂种派你来的，”吉尔伽美什并未理会迪卢姆多的反问，“我那几个仇家早就没胆子玩这种花样，放低身段走旁门左道的也不可能是阿其波卢德，远坂时臣没这个能耐遣得动你……”

吉尔伽美什的目光停留在迪卢姆多因忍耐而颤动着的眼睫上，并清楚地看到在提到最后那个名字时，身下人的金色瞳孔猛烈地颤了一下。

“——但他的后台可不一定。”

如果说身份是因泄漏的情报，但从吉尔伽美什那片刻的停顿里意识到真正的证据是自己最直接且无法伪装的反应的迪卢姆多，终于明白自己犯下了多大的错误。

从来就不是他在主导，他自认为是设下了圈套的猎人，但事实上从一开始对方就把所有的伪装和端倪收进眼底。

吉尔伽美什把自己的每个举动都当作是一场危险的邀约，从中获得残忍的快意，自己每一步都如同走在钢丝线上，自认为无论如何危险甚至进退两难都还有一根保险绳，其实对方从头到尾都拿着剪刀，就等着在快要走完全程时斩断绳索再把自己推下去。

输得真是难看透顶。

“拒绝、退避，你以为我的耐心会允许有人再三忤逆我的意志？”把卡片扔到一旁，吉尔伽美什的手指近乎于温柔地划过他的眼角，“拿枪指着我的杂种我见多了，有这种‘任务’还敢这么做的倒是第一个——不过你也就这点留到现在的价值。”

吉尔伽美什的手再次挪移到喉咙的位置。

“我对你够仁慈了。”

[无论是枪，还是用枪的人，我对他们的了解，可是你没法想象的啊]

脑海中蓦然闪过了这句话，迪卢姆多在这种情况下禁不住苦笑起来。

他确实不适合这种任务，连这种已经明显到了极点的征兆都没有听出来，反倒自己主动跳了进去。

“你这杂种虽然愚蠢，但也不算没有优点——如果能取悦我，心情好的话饶你一命也没有问题。”

……还真是个最低限度的“仁慈”。

这不是迪卢姆多第一次面临两难选择了，甚至在听到用性命作抵的条件时反倒冷静了不少。既然事已至此，再糟糕也不会糟糕到哪里去。

迪卢姆多尝试着动了下发麻的手指，长时间的禁锢导致血液无法循环，反应想来也迟钝了许多。

“你说的对。”他稍稍叹口气，声音比刚才镇定，“这种任务确实不是我的长项，为了这个把命搭进去没有必要。”

这番话让吉尔伽美什的笑容幅度又向上加深几分。

“……这我倒是没想到，”吉尔伽美什边说边把手从迪卢姆多的喉咙上挪开，“还是说远坂时臣的后台教出来的手下都是一个样。”

“那不一定。”圈住手腕的力度有所放轻，迪卢姆多挪了挪位置，“如果把性命交出去在所难免，不会有人犹豫。”

“那和你现在的行为可是完全不符啊？你这杂种。”

迪卢姆多笑了起来，侧过脸，把嘴唇贴在俯下身的吉尔伽美什耳边。

“因为没有一个人想把性命浪费在你身上——”

尾音未落，迪卢姆多猛然发力，下一个瞬间双手就恢复了自由——长时间被禁锢和长时间施力的疲劳是相同的。拿准那个时机对他来说不是问题。

吉尔伽美什当然不会放任迪卢姆多肆意妄为——迪卢姆多蜷起一条腿，用膝盖把压制着他的吉尔伽美什撞开，那绝对不是个合适的角度，但争取到的这几秒时间足够了。

扭打挣扎的瞬间他们都挨了彼此几拳，由于形势过于混乱就连迪卢姆多也对自己的攻击毫无把握。他趁着一个空当，左手使劲向前一翻摸到床头柜——利用身边一切可以利用的武器是他上的第一课。下一秒，装饰用金色钢笔的锋锐利尖抵上了吉尔伽美什的脖颈。

“咔嗒”。

与此同时响起的却是手枪上膛的声音。

单手持枪的吉尔伽美什所对准的地方，是迪卢姆多的眉心。

“勇气可嘉，”吉尔伽美什敛去了笑容，“虽然在这里开枪会毁了我的地毯——”

吉尔伽美什的话突兀地停了下来。

一个红点跃进了两人的视线。先是照射在持枪的手上，然后沿着手臂缓缓向上，速度平稳，一刻都没有从吉尔伽美什的身体上离开过——狙击枪瞄准所用的红色光点，但凡看过几部动作片都对此不会陌生，更别提面前的军火商。

“我不是一个人来的啊，吉尔伽美什先生。”

迪卢姆多说着，钢笔向前移动一点，吉尔伽美什向后退了退，这下光点刚好停留在吉尔伽美什太阳穴的位置。

吉尔伽美什用余光瞄了光点探进来的那扇窗，原本应当拉好的窗帘——

——刚进屋时，他们吻得不可开交，故作重心不稳倒退了几步的迪卢姆多顺势扯住窗帘拉开了一半。

画面从眼前快速地闪过，吉尔伽美什低头看着迪卢姆多，一瞬间的惊讶后就像是再次找到了什么新奇的玩具，猩红色的眼底漫起血一样的战意。

“那个时候就……你这杂种倒真是——”

“在室内保护目标首先要防范狙击手，这个道理反过来也是一样。”迪卢姆多抬起放于身侧的右手，腰带的右侧藏着连到Archer那边的信号发讯器，触发就意味着任务中止。

只有无路可退时才会出的底牌。

“现在，放下枪。”

既然已经输了棋局，那就干脆让一切步入“正轨”。

那才是他擅长的领域。


	8. Chapter 8

尽管迪卢姆多料到对方不会那么听话地把枪放下，但当吉尔伽美什像听到什么好听的笑话一样勾起唇角，甚至几秒后真的发出了混合着凶狠和轻蔑的笑声时，他仍然感到意外。

吉尔伽美什的视线一刻都没有从他身上移开过，迪卢姆多毫无惧意地直视回去。在这种对峙的场合，只要有片刻的松懈就意味着一败涂地——即使他绝对信任Archer的枪法，但因为这种保证就忽略对方手中的武器，那可不是个出色的战斗人员会犯的错误。

“迪卢姆多·奥迪那……”

笑意几乎渗进了这个名字的每一个音节，迪卢姆多紧了紧手中的钢笔——这个动作因吉尔伽美什突然地前倾而刺破了皮肤，尽管迪卢姆多及时向后收了些力，吉尔伽美什的脖颈上依然渗出一个细小的血点。

“别动。”迪卢姆多出声威胁，让吉尔伽美什仍处于狙击枪射击范围内。

“不动？”吉尔伽美什凝视迪卢姆多看不出任何感情波动的眸子，用异常夸张的语气反问，“如果我不动，要我怎么把枪交给你？——一支钢笔可没有一把枪有用，不是吗？”

吉尔伽美什说完便缓缓垂下了手，迪卢姆多先是因他的举动松了一口气，却在下一刻为这个认知感到心情复杂。

他沉默地从对方手中夺过枪，在确保吉尔伽美什不会产生威胁后才谨慎地把钢笔收好。在被人胁迫的时候居然还能笑得出来，大概只有疯子才会这么做。只是……原来自己已经完全习惯这混蛋的无法掌控了吗？

不过，吉尔伽美什要是行为处事能像正常人一样，这任务也根本轮不到自己。

“慢慢站起来。”他用单手握好枪，另一只手则向Archer打了个代表暂时安全的手势。这次吉尔伽美什倒是相当配合地下了床，双手甚至一直放在他看得到的地方。

“是不是该让你的朋友离开了？”吉尔伽美什悠闲地在迪卢姆多的注视下整理方才被扯乱的衣服，“再拖下去——”

“不劳费心。”

即使无法控制，也不要被带进他的步调，迪卢姆多想着，却也在下床站好前让Archer见机行事。

他费了些功夫才把胡乱踢掉的鞋子穿好，虽然他相信一定能从这间屋子里翻出诸如手铐绳索一类的东西，但眼下没有时间也没有机会如此。

吉尔伽美什似乎完全无视了枪口和现在仍停留于胸口的光点，眼神自上而下地扫视着迪卢姆多，突然开口：“既然你打算这么样走出去，还干脆地拒绝了我挑的礼服？你这家伙的愚蠢心思真是令人难懂。”

……还不是拜你所赐。立刻反应过来吉尔伽美什指的是自己那几乎完全被扯没扣子的衬衫，迪卢姆多神色阴沉了些，却也并没有去碰扔在地上的外套，没必要去冒这个风险。

他走近吉尔伽美什，指示对方去往卧室门前，外面的走廊安满监控器没有狙击点，在通过尽头那扇需要指纹和密码验证的门前没有其他出逃路线——在吉尔伽美什背对他的瞬间，迪卢姆多快速地把枪顶到对方的腰上，骤然拉近的距离和互相的肢体接触，就像是他们一路过来时的姿势。

而手枪被衬衫和身体遮挡，无论哪个角度都看不出一点威胁迹象。

让人心情不好的部分则在于，吉尔伽美什只要一侧头，嘴唇就能贴上迪卢姆多的脸颊。

极近的距离里，对方眼神中的情绪依然让迪卢姆多不安。而且相较过于闲庭信步的姿态，吉尔伽美什并没有表面上看起来的这么放松。在交锋之后，迪卢姆多自然不会认为那只是负面情绪所导致的紧张。

他应该尽快离开这里，离面前这个人越远越好。如果任务允许，或许直接就这么来上一枪是再好不过的选择。

就在这么一闪念的工夫，走廊上的门已经到了眼前，迪卢姆多定了定神，用下巴示意对方开门。

吉尔伽美什先是侧头斜睨了他一眼，抬起的手没有任何预兆地一把扯住了迪卢姆多的头发向下一按，嘴唇吐出的热气蓦地灌进了迪卢姆多的耳朵。

在那一瞬间，迪卢姆多险些产生扣下扳机的冲动。然而吉尔伽美什的另一只手立刻拍上了密码机——他皱着眉最终没去理会，但手中的枪又再次向前加重了力道以示威胁。

“别那么紧张，”吉尔伽美什的声音混杂着呼出的温热气息灌进耳朵，“你肯定还记得那串密码，要不要你把数字说出来，我照着你说的去按。”

然而不等他回答，吉尔伽美什就已经按下前三个数字，与迪卢姆多记得的分毫不差，提示音听起来就像是嘲笑迪卢姆多的警醒。

“不过，如果我是你，”吉尔伽美什边说边把剩下的密码输完，“就在房间里干脆用枪托把人打晕，再把手指砍下来。”

食指印在了扫描器上，显示屏上的指示灯变成了绿色。

“那样快得多，也保险得多。”

门扉轻轻裂开一条缝隙，迪卢姆多已经无暇思考吉尔伽美什话中隐藏的意思。战斗之中不要被语言迷惑，集中注意力于敌人的行动以及周围的情况，预测敌人的动作——

吉尔伽美什猛然一把摔开了门。

豁然开朗的空间和流动起来的空气令迪卢姆多本能地向外扫视一眼，而就在这短暂地甚至不足以眨眼的瞬间，吉尔伽美什顺着一个反作用力别住迪卢姆多的脚，右手向下一带把枪口从身侧拨开。

迪卢姆多本能地想要开枪，持枪的手腕却猛然吃痛，本已按下三分之一扳机的手指因这袭击失去了力道，他咬咬牙吃下这一击，枪并没有脱手。

迅速地后撤一步留出了发力的距离。半开的门刚好留出了一个监视的死角，这一点响动还不足以立刻惊动警卫。

视野突然倾斜下来。

迪卢姆多只觉得脚下一滑，身体失去重心。手腕再次被狠狠踢了上去——这次手枪结结实实地掉在了地上，而不等他来得及将它拾起。歪斜的场景中再次闪过吉尔伽美什的笑意。

直到这个时候他才明白过来让他滑倒的东西是刚刚的争执中抖落的钢笔。

地板上的黑色枪械被吉尔伽美什一脚踢开，在半空划过一个弧线，击碎了走廊一侧的玻璃柜。刺耳的声音和同时响起的警报几乎把人震聋。迪卢姆多向前一扑，在落下的玻璃残渣里接住了手枪，枪口对准的地方，吉尔伽美什颇为悠闲地靠在了墙上：

“别拿那东西对着我。杂种。”吉尔伽美什的态度仿佛自己才是那个持枪的人，“既然你从一开始就不打算杀我，还要用枪威胁？愚蠢透顶。”

他不等迪卢姆多回话便伸手指向门外。

“但有句话你没说错，你真是善良天真地根本不适合这个工作——选了最不该选的人当人质，既然把我当成你的筹码，记得付出相应代价啊，杂种。”

“既然现在你想把玩笑延长，那就让我好好陪你玩一玩。”

吉尔伽美什露出了残忍的微笑。

“连同你那个朋友一起。”

室外的森林中远远地传来枪响。迪卢姆多心中一惊。与此同时，走廊上奔跑的脚步声越来越近。

“给我跑远点，捉老鼠的游戏太简单就没意思了。”

吉尔伽美什补充了最后一句。一直观察着迪卢姆多表情变化的他从内心深处感到了兴奋。然而迪卢姆多面上的惊讶神情只维持了短短一瞬。下一刻，他抬高手臂，打穿了顶处隐蔽在壁绘装饰下的电路盒。

整条走廊陷入一片黑暗，一道利风骤然掠过了吉尔伽美什的脸颊。他感到手枪甚至还带着些热度的枪管狠命顶在了心脏的位置，然而持枪者只停留一瞬——他甚至能猜得到迪卢姆多此刻杀气四溢的眼神。

“玩得太过头，就得有把自己赔进去的觉悟。迪卢姆多·奥迪那——”

“……你也一样，先生。”

极力忍耐着愤怒情绪的尾音已经撤远，漆黑的走廊尽头只传来保镖与护卫惨叫的声音。

Archer屏住了呼吸。

他尽量把身体紧贴在树干上，在无法仰赖视觉的黑暗里，其它感官会变得更加敏锐，当然，对敌人来说也是同样。他应该庆幸的是受伤并不严重，血腥味还不足以强到暴露自己的位置。

就算对方是言峰绮礼，他也不应该迟钝到竟然在一开始就受伤，只能说运气真是差到极点，哦，不算上认识库夫林的那一次。

右后方传来拨开草丛的奚索声，他定了定神，眼睛已经适应了周围的光感，更何况，从树干旁边慢慢出现的那截长枪枪管的轮廓，距离近到不需要任何设备也能清晰辨认。

Archer耐心地等着，直到视野里出现了扳机的那一刻才迅速地抓住那只手，猛然用力一抬，在对方叩动扳机前用枪托击碎了他的下颚。

没有惨叫，只有一声闷响。这是第三个，Archer迅速地卸掉弹匣随即转移到其它地点。还有——

他猛然扑倒在地，不同方向的几串子弹从头顶上方飞了过去。

还有三个，不用猜了。

再次隐蔽起来的Archer默默算了时间，从迪卢姆多带着吉尔伽美什离开房间到他遭到最初的袭击不过两分半。即使安保系统从他们出门就发现异常，也不该这么快就发现自己。

除非泄露的情报不止关于迪卢姆多——

空气被划破，金属撞击的铿锵声带起一处火花，Archer用狙击枪的枪身堪堪挡下这一击，借着火光他看清了言峰绮礼的身形。下一刻，锋锐的利刃擦着他的脸颊没入了树干。

受伤的手臂使得拔出腿上战刀格挡的速度晚了半秒，就是这一个闪念的功夫，对方手中另三把剑刹那间就指向他。坚韧的战斗服为他争取了时间，但腹部右侧仍被留下三道血痕。

Archer一抡右手的长枪，撞开了言峰绮礼左手刺来的三把武器。那一下力道不轻，就连Archer自己都被冲击的反作用带动伤口吃痛。而言峰绮礼竟然果断地扔掉了那几把剑，一掌直接打在了Archer腹部的伤口上。

剧烈的痛楚使得Archer眼前猛然一黑，眩晕感让他失去了机会。等清醒过来时，他的长枪早被踢到一边，而一把手枪已经出现在言峰绮礼手里。

“我以为你的爱好不包括热兵器。”Archer嘲弄般地笑起来，嘴里有点腥味，那一掌的伤看来不轻。

“确实不包括，但我不反对物尽其用。”言峰绮礼把枪口挪了挪，对准Archer的腿，“掩护远坂时臣撤离的人员之一……我从那时起就留意了你的出入境记录，倒是没想到你和另一份情报也有关系。”

隐没在森林阴影里的别墅远远传来混乱的喧嚣。Archer撇撇嘴，这可真是太令人唏嘘了，他的任务不顺利记录再一次没有被打破，大概迪卢姆多的记录也一样。

“吉尔伽美什叫我放手去做……放心，我不会杀你。”言峰绮礼原本面无表情的脸上突然浮现出笑容，“还有很多事情要问。”

手枪上膛的声音在黑暗里被放大，如果要留活口，限制行动肯定是第一位的。再次计算了时间的Archer扯了扯嘴角。

“那可惜了，我们没时间回答。”

“‘我们’？”

从话语中言峰立刻察觉到了异样，身体的反应比那更快一步。他错后两步，子弹擦着身体袭过。同一时间的Archer把战刀冲着对方胸口甩了出去。

为了避过战刀，他不得不再次停下脚步，就是这个短暂的瞬间，一个黑影从深处的树林中窜了出来，一脚踢倒了他。

“速度太慢了。”这名不速之客对Archer说着，并且几乎是立刻就到了他的耳边，“你该不会蹲守太久反应迟钝了吧盗版商？”

“你在说你自己吗？”Archer边留心着言峰绮礼边没好气地回复了这个突然出现的家伙——库夫林同他一样一身便于隐秘行动的黑色战衣，“你晚了三分钟。还有你身上流的血足够给我们带来更大的麻烦了。”

他当然不会放过对方手臂和腿上数道血淋淋的伤口，事实上，库夫林看起来比他要凄惨得多。

“你可没告诉我那家伙养了猎犬……”库夫林不满地哼了一声，把Archer从地上拉了起来。“而且自己的事情都没处理好，还有功夫来挖苦别人？你要是在老子的队里一定混不下去。”他说着撇撇嘴，言峰绮礼正从地上站起来，抹去嘴角的血迹。

“帮你的这一点就不计较了，一个人能搞定吗？”库夫林边说边分给Archer另一把战刀。

“叫你不是来打架的也不是来看打架的，” Archer皱着眉，“情况确认？”

“我收拾了几头猎犬，不过——”

Archer在库夫林出声提醒之前身形一闪，和库夫林错开距离，转身迎向言峰绮礼的攻击，就在他刚刚站立的地方，一头目露凶光的猎狗扑了个空，低吼的野兽在进行下一波袭击之前，被库夫林用枪管上加配的刺尖戳中在地。与此同时Archer靠着手枪再次晃开了言峰绮礼，他立刻使了个眼色示意库夫林跟上他从另一边撤离。而顺手扔出的烟雾弹立刻让对方的追击变得无法进行。

“看来你的事情也没处理好啊。还能动吧？”

“少给老子废话。这点小伤还没你咬得过分……”库夫林无视了Archer立刻抛来的眼刀，但也老实地跟上了脚步，“我来的时候搞定了五个追兵，前面不远有条小溪，淌过那里就行。”

“……”报出的人数比想象中的要少，Archer猜想大部分的护卫的注意力多半都放在了迪卢姆多身上。

“请求支援可真不像你会做出来的事。”库夫林的话打断了他的思考，“上次一起出任务是什么时候来着……”

“少说废话，集中注意力。”虽然如此，Archer仍然回答了前半句，“你当我会愿意叫你来支援吗？你那点‘富于经验’的‘提议’已经把任务毁了。去把你那队员安全接回去然后对他道歉吧。”

“他真全都听了？”库夫林的语气完全听不出紧张感，“人太老实就是这点不好。盗版商我都猜出你什么表情了，迪卢姆多又不是没杀过人的新手……”

“闭嘴。你以为迪卢姆多和我是为什么不直接杀掉吉尔伽美什算了？”Archer直接打断了库夫林的话，这次不光讽刺还颇为气愤，“杀了他抢资料卡比什么都简单，你以为这种选项没有人考虑过吗？要是可行谁会那么大费周章用这种拐弯抹角的方案？麻烦用你的脑子好好想想——这个任务的第一条守则就是不准让吉尔伽美什死掉。”

然后他在库夫林开口反驳之前补充下一句。

“无论任务失败或是被中止，都不可以。”


	9. Chapter 9

吉尔伽美什在黑暗中慢腾腾地整理衣襟，把它们抚平到看不出有一点褶痕，待到灯光再次亮起才顺着走廊前进，沿途躺倒不少残兵败将。部分晕厥，部分失去了行动能力，伤情以限制行动的骨折较多，只有寥寥几个人受了枪伤。

和枪声可能造成的混乱无关，看得出他的“猎物”在刻意节省子弹。只是即便没有武器，吉尔伽美什也毫不怀疑只要迪卢姆多愿意，现在他见到的应该是一地尸体。真是个心慈手软到让人怜悯的家伙。

又或者，被可怜的其实是自己这一边。

这个突然钻进脑子的念头让吉尔伽美什感到不快，他踢开一片脚下的玻璃残渣，赶来清理现场的手下连大气都不敢出。

“言峰绮礼在哪儿？”

他头也不回地问着，尾音透出烦躁的前兆。护卫自然不敢怠慢：“五分钟前同言峰先生失去了联系，我们还在——”

他的声音被吉尔伽美什不耐烦的动作直接截停：“让他直接联络我。”吉尔伽美什说着突然又停住脚步，视线瞟向左手边的走廊，他走过去伸手把紧闭的窗户推开——这个位置刚好可以看清整个庭院，搜索用探照灯让视野范围亮堂了不少，而远处可以看到陆续隐没在森林深处的搜寻者手中的光点。

吉尔伽美什站在窗前停了一会儿，向外探出头，这里是二楼，正下方是一片平坦的草地，没有可以用于隐蔽的灌木或凉亭，地面也没有任何行走过的痕迹。

就算迪卢姆多有能力绕开所有的监视器，但外围的防范措施滴水不漏，如果他现在还没有逃出别墅，那么在地毯式搜索下被捕获也只是时间问题。

如果就这样结束也未免过于无趣。他应该给迪卢姆多留张门卡，或者别的什么。这种捉迷藏可真是连个茶余饭后的消遣都称不上——

引擎的声音。

这个声音响起得实在过于突兀，吉尔伽美什的全部注意力都被吸引过去。车库的出口处紧接着传来密集的枪响——他一眼就看到了自己的公务用车冲了出来，那辆几乎是唯一没有被他的爱好影响的纯黑轿车此刻划出一个漂亮的弧线绕过了花坛，轮胎擦地抓起的烟尘几乎遮蔽了视线。也让子弹的命中率大为降低，而打在车厢上的那些也被尽数弹开。

不用猜也能知道驾驶席上坐的是什么人——那辆车有世界级的防弹配置，无疑是逃跑的最好屏障。只是这么大张旗鼓的高调做法倒是出乎吉尔伽美什的意料。借着灯光他看到迪卢姆多冲出了尚未完全关闭的庄园大门，盘花铁条都被过高的冲击力撞断了几根。很好，这笔帐得一条条记上——

爆炸的巨响和脚下的震动截断了他的思绪，热浪即使隔着几层地板也毫无保留地传递上来。他皱紧眉头扶住了窗框保持平衡：“哪里被炸了？”

他既然会抢车，借用一点炸药引发骚乱也完全不过分。

“……车，车库。先生。”下属拿开了通讯器，战战兢兢地补充，“您的私人车库——”

“……”

不正常的沉默让吉尔伽美什的属下无法抬头，也根本不敢面对吉尔伽美什眼中的愤怒。然而与他的想象不同，吉尔伽美什锐利起来的血色眸子隐藏着的笑意甚至比简单地发怒都更为可怖。

“……我改主意了。”吉尔伽美什侧过身，目光追随着已经几乎隐没在黑暗中的车辆，“告诉言峰绮礼，跟上我。”

“吉尔伽美什活着，比他死了造成的麻烦小得多。”

这是临行前Archer皱着眉传达给迪卢姆多的最终解释，在听到“保证吉尔伽美什生命安全”的要求后就连一向守规矩的迪卢姆多都忍不住提出了疑问——一定要留活口的任务压根不会找上库夫林的小队。

这个听起来可笑非常的答复在任务中被迪卢姆多腹诽过无数次。然而联系吉尔伽美什身后的产业和牵扯到的巨大利益链，迪卢姆多承认这确实有一定道理。毕竟你找不到第二个像他一样有这个资本掌控和藐视一切的人了。

同时，令人头疼和难对付的程度也是第一位的。

这个想法让迪卢姆多迅速把思绪再次集中到目前的情况上，离开别墅的过程顺利到让他怀疑这是吉尔伽美什刻意布下的陷阱。不过现在，更合理的想法是讽刺吉尔伽美什怎么还不炒掉安保负责人。

那些手下的反应能力也该打成不及格，反应速度是追逐战里至关重要的部分，迪卢姆多在发动车子前就早已警惕地破坏了一切可能进行追踪的导航设备，炸掉车库的行为更是足够吉尔伽美什记恨上好一阵子——他不习惯使用炸弹，但既然能给吉尔伽美什造成足够多的麻烦，分散兵力，制造混乱。还能借以用来想象那家伙糟糕的表情……就算被说成是泄愤也无所谓，他有什么理由不去这么做？

就在这时，耳边沉寂许久的通信器终于再次响起了声音：“迪卢姆多？能听见吗？这里是Archer，听到回复。”

听到熟悉的声音，迪卢姆多终于松了一口气：“收到，Archer。你在哪里？我炸了车库，现在正开着吉尔伽美什的那辆黑色轿车，原定集合地点——”

“第三方案，”信号有些不好，听到的声音断断续续，“我们在预订地点等你汇合。”

“我们？还有谁？”

“没错，是我们。”Archer在通信器后面顿了一下才继续，“拜你的蠢货队长所赐，车上的伤员数量又增加了。”

迪卢姆多愣了愣，但很快通讯器里“你受的伤比我重”的声音立刻肯定了他的想法，既然库夫林跟来了，Archer那边不会出问题。

“好了，别管他。”被打断的通话继续了下去，“我们这里弄了辆车，不用担心——怎么了？”

Archer敏锐地捕捉到了迪卢姆多倒吸冷气的声音。

“……有点麻烦。”一个短暂的停顿，“如果超出约定时间我还没到，你们就不用等我了。”

“怎么回事？”

“情况紧急，我收线了。”

无视了Archer的追问，迪卢姆多关闭通讯器后再次注视着后视镜，然后他不得不承认自己绝对不是在做梦。

从公路上飞驰而来的不是他预想中的追兵，甚至都不是汽车——摩托高速呼啸的马达声已经越来越近，金色的车身即使只有微弱路灯的照耀也异常扎眼，骑手的面容倒是被遮掩在了头盔下面，但是这世界上绝对不会有第二个人会亲自骑着可以被当成移动靶的摩托车进行追击——吉尔伽美什一定疯了。

脑海里刚刚闪过这个念头，一侧尾灯就被吉尔伽美什用手枪击碎，迪卢姆多咬了咬牙，狠命踩下了油门。然而那辆摩托显然不是普通货色，至少绝对不逊色于他正开的这辆，几次加速后吉尔伽美什非但没有被甩开，距离甚至被拉近。

他有那么宝贝他那个金光闪闪的车库吗？我真应该炸得再彻底一点。

他猛地一甩方向盘，本已探过大半个十字路口的车身一歪，从直行线路滑进左手的弯道，留给吉尔伽美什的转向空间很小，摩托车不得不减慢速度——而就着车身侧过的瞬间，迪卢姆多降下驾驶侧的车窗用手枪还击。

他还剩下五发子弹，每一颗都能用来救命。

这一发击中了吉尔伽美什车侧的后视镜。迪卢姆多立刻摆正车身，轮胎蹭过地面发出焦灼的气味，即使磨擦声如此刺耳，在心理作用的影响下，他仍能听到吉尔伽美什的笑声。

必须甩开吉尔伽美什，他不能就这么带着吉尔伽美什前往会合地。

迪卢姆多小心观察着吉尔伽美什的动向，在最初的枪击后对方似乎不急于冒进，忽快忽慢的速度几乎是在享受整个过程——迪卢姆多打住了这个念头，他拒绝把自己想象成猫科动物爪下逗弄的猎物。

但在几次加速都无法甩开那个家伙后，迪卢木多逐渐焦躁起来——路上的弯道正在逐渐增多，在这种地方摩托车的机动性要远远超过汽车，即使他手上的这辆性能优异、拥有现下所有的先进功能。吉尔伽美什迟早也会赶上。

某个念头突然在迪卢木多的脑海里闪过，下一刻他对着后视镜里不紧不慢的吉尔伽美什露出了罕见的笑意。

猎人可不是随便什么人都可以当的，吉尔伽美什先生。

这次追击只是一时兴起，吉尔伽美什俯在车身上，并没有太多紧张感。迪卢姆多的车技显然不如他的枪法在行，这种拼抢连练习的程度都算不上。

吉尔伽美什开始感到无趣，他并非多么在乎那个被炸毁的车库。放在宝库里的收藏要让人感受到掌控处置的权力才称得上有价值——打破了这种权威才是挑起他兴致的关键所在。

迪卢姆多的第二份资料颇为语焉不详，称得上信息的只有目的和手段。吉尔伽美什花了一天时间观察迪卢姆多，站在完全被动的立场推进任务进程这种事情并不简单，稍有偏差就会立刻让人失去全部兴趣。那样他一定会毫不犹豫地把迪卢姆多处理掉。

而迪卢姆多的做法并没让他失望，尽管思路老套，却在执行的方式上让人眼前一亮。从迪卢姆多用枪口对准他的时候开始，他决定把这个游戏好好玩下去。对方的表现没让他失望，他甚至应该奖励些糖果作为回馈。

不过比起糖果，更合适的应当是子弹。

吉尔伽美什看了看时间，伸手掰掉已经歪在一边的反光镜。前面是几个连续弯道，如果要逮到迪卢姆多，这无疑是最好的机会。

想到这里，前方的轿车便晃了几晃，略有不稳的贴着外侧护栏加速驶进了转弯——吉尔伽美什从内侧车道加速赶上，而迪卢姆多毫不示弱地再次把枪口探出车窗，两发子弹擦着摩托车车身飞过，他再次收了油门。转而在直线上移动到迪卢姆多车后的死角。

反过来利用弯道创造射击的机会，迪卢姆多的判断准确。然而吉尔伽美什同样在利用迪卢姆多不杀死自己的坚持。直线路程的末尾是个回形弯，如果迪卢姆多打定主意想要截停自己，一定会采取行动。

就像吉尔伽美什预料的一样，迪卢姆多开始加速的同时在连续变道阻挡吉尔伽美什。太拙劣的技巧。吉尔伽美什冷哼一声，抢在迪卢姆多之前拿出了身侧的手枪。枪口只是粗略地对准了汽车便直接开火，自动连发让射击变得缺乏目的性，但仍有颗子弹如吉尔伽美什所期望的那样嵌入轮胎。从后方可以明显看到车尾猛然一沉——失去了控制的车子狠狠地向一边倾斜，原地打滑的趋势令吉尔伽美什不得不放慢速度，而就在那个瞬间，一发子弹击碎了吉尔伽美什摩托车的前灯。

阴暗的路灯不足以支持足够的照明，吉尔伽美什的车停到了一侧，而已经被打碎了尾灯的汽车则歪斜着消失在下一个弯道处的林间之后。

即使这样，他也跑不掉了。

有着这样认知的吉尔伽美什并不焦急，只是维持着方才的速度拐过最后一个弯——几秒后迪卢姆多的车便再次出现在视线之中，如他所料一般正沿着直线行驶得磕磕绊绊。想提速却力不从心的狼狈模样让吉尔伽美什失望。他踩了一脚油门追到平行位置——然而驾驶室中空无一人。

汽车仍在前行，车内装饰的台座被拿来当作重物压在了油门上。吉尔伽美什看着那辆车子的速度开始因轮胎逐渐减慢，最终蹭着路边的护栏彻底停止。自己也停了下来。

回过头，刚刚经过的弯道区有山体和树林作为遮挡，就算要找，迪卢姆多也早就隐蔽起来不知去向。吉尔伽美什的底限在于可以下场进行竞技，而绝不会费尽心思去找一件被藏起来的东西。

——而跑得太远，就也让人失去玩乐的兴趣了。


	10. Chapter 10

“前面直行。”

“走右边更快吧。”

“你就那么想碰到追兵？我可没有富余子弹。”

“难道直行就安全？盗版商你想清楚点。没来得及回收足够弹药——”

“碰上了我会把你踢下车清扫战场的，记得多捡几个弹夹。”

“那就遇敌结果来说有什么区别吗？”

“……没有本质上的。”

库夫林啧了一声，在点亮转向灯前踩了脚油门。后坐的Archer被惯性一抛，险些磕在车门上。

“你的驾驶技术还是一样糟糕，迪卢姆多从阿尔托莉亚那里学到的东西没教给你还是你没学会？”他颇为不悦地反击，但也没计较库夫林拐弯。

“和老子比飙车那群小子——假小子也算上，还嫩得很呢。”

幸而他们的坏运气似乎在刚才消耗没了，一路上平静得几乎不正常，但两人也并没有更多精力考虑问题。十分钟后库夫林驶出行车道，挑了一盏坏掉的路灯附近停下车，小心地熄灭了所有的车灯才转过头看着Archer，“迪卢姆多是说这里？”

他说完瞟一眼公路外的树林，Archer点点头：“用了敲击讯号，如果不是解决了麻烦，他不会让我们接应……前面着火了？”

库夫林闻言看向前方，一点火光在夜间很容易分辨，原本很小的火势在被他捕捉到的瞬间突然窜了起来，紧接着是爆炸声——然而比起远处的火光冲天，敲击车侧玻璃的声音更能吸引他们的注意力。

Archer立刻探出手臂拉开了副驾驶车门，迪卢姆多一下子跨了上来，库夫林同时发动了汽车，毫不拖泥带水地拐上了一边的公路。

迪卢姆多整个人尽管还处在戒备中，但看得出精神已经放松了些，车上的两个人都耐心地等着他状态平复，不多时，迪卢姆多掂了掂手中的枪，本想扔到后座又放下了手小声嘟囔：“快没子弹了。”

Archer叹了口气，丢过去一件外套：“你到底是怎么才搞到那么狼狈？”

迪卢姆多一愣，立刻意识到他不是指受伤，而是因为衬衫丢掉了多半扣子，再加上之前在树林间的奔波，多少有点衣不蔽体的惨样。

“他比你好多了盗版商。”库夫林不等迪卢姆多有所回应率先开口反击，“这里最惨的人就是你吧？”

“不懂我说什么就别开口。”

“……抱歉，”迪卢姆多打断他们的谈话，“任务弄砸了。”

“回去我们再谈。”Archer没给他更多自责的时间，“成功撤出之前别放松警惕，可能还有追兵。”

“短时间内不会有。”迪卢姆多想了想，“刚才我把车炸了，应该能吸引不少注意力。普通警察就算知道这附近是吉尔伽美什的地盘也至少会来看看情况，可以让他们稍微收敛点。”特别是吉尔伽美什，他绝对不会让自己陷入这样的麻烦。

“炸药……？”库夫林的话听起来有点迟疑，但他很快就找到了该攻击的目标，火色的双瞳直接通过后视镜看向Archer，“这才跟了你几天？你就把我的队员改装成和你一样的移动军火库了？”

“万全装备是任务成功的首要保障，果然不能指望你明白。”

“你的任务成功率可没有我高——”

副驾驶上再也没能插上话的迪卢姆多默默叹口气，闭上眼睛稍事休息——这一段路抄了近道，直通撤离现场，有直升机来接应。只要路上不再被追兵缠上，不会存在任何问题。不管之前遭遇多少波折，至少这一段路程是预想情况内的顺利。

很快他便可以永远地和吉尔伽美什再见了，失败的任务不会再找上同一个人做第二次。

想到这里，迪卢姆多的心情稍稍轻松了些，浅眠片刻后再次睁开眼睛时，不远处已经隐约看到荒废的空地中心的直升机。他再次检查了周围的情况，并无异常，库夫林将车在隐蔽处停好。几个人携带着仅剩的武器快速地跑向空场中心。

Archer向飞行员做了个手势，对方略一点头，门锁的标示钮亮起绿灯。最靠近门边的迪卢姆多立刻伸手扯开了舱门——紧接着，他被自己所见到的一切几乎震惊到说不出话来。

身体先于大脑开始行动，举起手枪的动作过程不过短短半秒，却不足以占得先机。复数的枪口同时指向了他，还有他身后的两人。

而直升机舱的座位上，被迪卢姆多用枪对准的吉尔伽美什则颇为赞赏地拍了拍手，语气游走于轻浮与戏谑之间：

“这一幕可是相当熟悉吧？现在——还要拿我试枪吗？”

空气仿佛凝固，迪卢姆多一时间甚至不知道该作出怎样的反应。

吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，挥手示意言峰绮礼把迪卢姆多的武器收缴，目光却越过去看向迪卢姆多身后的Archer。

“表情可真精彩，”他的语气里满是恶意的讽刺，“我还以为你算是对我的情报系统比较了解的人了。”

说完，他接过迪卢姆多的手枪，漫不经心地把玩着：“那么，在以为自己成功的一瞬间被人将军的感觉如何，迪卢姆多·奥迪那？”

“啧……这个语气还真像难得骗过大人以后，得意地要糖吃的小孩子。”先于迪卢姆多开口的是Archer，惯常的嘲讽语气如果能触怒对手，那么即使在这种情况下也能创造一定机会。

伪装出来的轻松瞬间消失不见，吉尔伽美什的目光重新挪向迪卢姆多身后时仅余冰冷的杀意：“闭嘴，杂种，我没在跟你们说话。”

迪卢姆多见状，连忙用眼神制止了Archer和库夫林可能的回话。在这种情况下惹恼这个喜怒无常的混蛋并不明智，先顺从他的想法，再从中找出反击的机会才是上策。

“你想要什么？”

除了这个，他想不到理由可以解释吉尔伽美什处心积虑地以这种表演一般的态度出场，而不是直接干脆地要了他们的命。

如他所料，吉尔伽美什又恢复了之前那副得意洋洋的样子：“我想要什么？这不是很明显吗。

“捉老鼠的游戏我玩腻了。不过你也确实引起了我的兴趣。更何况，”他语气轻佻地补充道，“我们刚才还有件好事被打断，你不会以为就这样算了吧？”

“……”

没有想到会得到这样直白的回复，然而后半句的语气半真半假，迪卢姆多不确定是否可以争取到他们脱身的机会。

“果然是要糖吃的孩子，”在迪卢姆多仍在考虑的时候，Archer接下了这句话，同时向一直在伺机寻找反击机会的库夫林打了个眼色，“迪卢姆多，不要被他绕进去——”

话语被枪响打断，距离太近，没有任何反应时间。Archer倒吸一口凉气，而迪卢姆多僵硬地转过头——不是想象中最糟糕的情形，但也说不上好到哪里去。腿上中枪的库夫林重心不稳地晃了晃，强撑着没有倒下去，他向另两人打出不用担心的手势。然而如果得不得处理，很难讲会发生什么。

“我没在跟你们说话，别让我重复第二次。”

吉尔伽美什扔掉那把已经没有子弹的手枪，带着杀意的眼神重新移到迪卢姆多身上：“虽然没那么灵光，但我以为你的头脑至少应该能弄清楚形势。现在你没有选择权。”

说到这里，吉尔伽美什的唇角勾起一个似笑非笑的弧度：“当然，你之前那些无谓的努力也有足够的观赏价值。我可以考虑放你的同伙一马。这种条件对你已经是规格之外的丰厚了。我甚至可以给你充足的时间考虑——”他指了指自己对面的座位，“不过你的队友还能等多久呢？”

话音未落，出乎原本以为能见到对方挣扎表情的吉尔伽美什意料之外，迪卢姆多几乎不带任何犹豫地抬腿迈进机舱。然而一只手卡在了舱门外，并没有立刻关上的意思。

“先让我的同伴处理枪伤。”他毫无畏惧地同吉尔伽美什对视。

“你没有谈条件的余地。”吉尔伽美什觉得有些好笑。

“我没有，我也不是在谈条件。”迪卢姆多语气平静，“既然这是‘交易’，那么拿出些诚意来。”

话语里隐含着同意的意思，僵持了片刻后，吉尔伽美什挥了挥手，一部分人撤开了枪口。Archer得以到库夫林身边做些简单处理。

“你的诚意呢？杂种。”

迪卢姆多抬手，转身关上了舱门随即坐到吉尔伽美什对面。整个过程中他没有再和另两人有过眼神上的交流，如果说吉尔伽美什可以因为一句话就开枪，那么现在，任何的举动都可能导致令人绝望的结果。

“你的果断真令人惊讶。”吉尔伽美什句尾的余韵里满是讽刺，“把你和远坂时臣相提并论倒确实是我的错，你比他可懂得变通多了，还是说你突然开始贪生怕死了。”

吉尔伽美什说着向前探了探身，机舱里并不算十分宽敞，这个距离下稍一伸手便抓住了迪卢姆多一只手臂。

“搭上其他人的时候是另一回事。”迪卢姆多不动声色，也并没有对吉尔伽美什将他拉近的举动表现出反感，“我也很惊讶……我本以为你会直接动手。”

“那样太无趣了。还是说你想让他们看着吗？”

“……虽然我不太明白你的意思，但我们对‘动手’的理解大概有很大的偏差，”迪卢姆多说，“事实上，大多数时候你的理解和正常人都不同。”

“你把我和像你们一样的杂种相提并论？”

这句话的语气十分不快，迪卢姆多再次开口之前便感到手腕传来的扯痛，紧接着便不受控制地向前一跌。他勉强才没让自己直接倒在吉尔伽美什身上。

“我的做法还轮不到你来评判。”

“……确实，”迪卢姆多稍稍叹了口气，“但我想，既然你甚至能看出使用假名的人所表现出来的下意识反应，那应该还能听出我所讲的东西是正面还是负面。”

吉尔伽美什显然被这番话激起了兴趣，放松了手上的力道，但另一只手则就着这个姿势绕过迪卢姆多的脖颈抓住了他的头发。

“虽然外面的评价一向无聊透顶，但反正我的时间很多，说下去。”

“……”被控制的感觉很不好受，迪卢姆多尝试着动了动脖子，发现没办法挣脱后才继续开口，“你确实如传闻一般有实力与能力，尽管并非无懈可击，但也足够让你在那么糟糕的安保环境下活到现在。”

吉尔伽美什挑眉：“我就当做是另类的赞美收下了。”

“这确实是赞美，至少我以前从不知道有人可以把别人看透到这样的地步，无论是与生俱来还是后天的形成，都可以称之为可怕的能力。”迪卢姆多的语气最后带上了自嘲的苦笑，“在你面前，我毫无掩饰可言。”

这句话显然十分受用，吉尔伽美什抿起了嘴角，将迪卢姆多拉得更近了些：“你确实很有自知之明，所以收起那些无聊的拖延时间的方式，我看得出来。”

“——但是，你也有致命的缺点。”无视这明显过于亲密的姿势，迪卢姆多继续说道，“一旦你占据优势，你就会忽视掉很多显而易见的问题。或许你不认为那是问题，甚至把这些大意当做你的乐趣来源……我曾经怀疑你是故意的，但果然并不是。”

“这句赞美听起来有些过头了。”

吉尔伽美什的声音换到了耳旁，轻轻啃噬他的耳垂。

“这次可不是赞美。”迪卢姆多的声音清晰依旧，没有任何动摇，“因为这让你犯了太多愚蠢致命的错误，包括现在——”

脖颈上突然传来的剧烈痛楚让他的句尾轻轻地波折一下，一个短暂的停顿。吉尔伽美什抬起头，松开了的手复而紧紧扳过了迪卢姆多的下颚。近在咫尺的红色瞳孔深处，迪卢姆多看到了隐约的怒火。

“愚蠢……？继续说下去。”

“真抱歉，我不擅言辞。虽然我不吝于夸赞对手的优点，但也不会只说甜言蜜语给你听。”迪卢姆多停了半秒，“比如现在，你愚蠢到给我机会脱身。”

“……脱身？”吉尔伽美什的表情像是听到了笑话，“暂且不论你的同伴还在我手上——你以为我说‘感兴趣’就是你的豁免权？你真是天真到可以让我摆出来办个展览，从没有人在惹恼我之后还能全身而退。”

然而听过这番话的迪卢姆多笑出了声。

“那我就是第一个。”

他说着举起右手在对方面前一晃，小巧的红色引爆装置完好地躺在掌心。

“微型炸弹引爆器。别忘了我炸掉了你的车和车库，如果还有剩余的炸弹，你认为会在哪里呢？”

吉尔伽美什的瞳孔用几乎看不到的速度收缩了一下。这点微小的变化并没逃过迪卢姆多的眼睛。

“在有人上前同您进行交涉时，您甚至没有想过事前随便抽出一个手下来搜一下身吗？”迪卢姆多的语调变得轻松且愉快，“更何况还是这样的‘亲密’对话……我本来还担心距离问题，但现在来看，绰绰有余了。”

吉尔伽美什危险地眯起眼，但即使听到这样的话也并没有立刻放开他。

“你想和我殉情吗，杂种？”

对方的用词再一次超出了迪卢姆多的预想范围，然而这一次他很快给出了回复：“虽然不太想承认，不过对象是你的话，我并不是特别介意……而且听起来比同归于尽好得多。”

“别自以为是了，迪卢姆多。”笑意头一次真正地从吉尔伽美什脸上消失，“你可还没这个资格。”

“荣幸之至，我也这么觉得，”迪卢姆多微笑，“不过，你还有个选择权……我说过，全身而退的人，我会是第一个。”

库夫林坐到水泥地上，无所事事地向机舱的方向张望，枪伤虽然比想象中严重，但Archer的紧急处理十分到位，看来他在试图把自己和其他人统统变成移动军火库时还没忘记背上个医药箱。

“……麻烦你有点身为伤者和人质的自觉。”站在一旁的Archer居高临下地瞥他一眼，虽然因为吉尔伽美什的指令，至少有了段可以轻声交流的距离，但他们仍被包围，“真没见过被赏了一枪的人还像多动症儿童一样坐不住。”

“比你这个嘴上总是闲不住的盗版商要好多了。”

面对库夫林这句本应完全没有杀伤力的反击，Archer却沉默了下来。然而库夫林完全没察觉到这点异常，只是把受伤的腿架在了高处：“迪卢姆多还没出来吗？”

“担心别人前先担心自己吧。”话虽如此，Archer自己也同样在密切留意动向，从这个位置无法观察到任何情况。最坏的可能是他们三个人都回不去，最好的……恐怕他也得组织一次救援行动。前提是迪卢姆多能撑到那时候。

这可真是得不偿失了。

“别担心，”库夫林就像看出Archer在想什么似的，“他是我的队员……就算有个万一，我这边搞定三个没问题。”

话题一下子转得太快，Archer险些没反应过来：“你被打到的是腿，不是脑子。当然除非你就没想——”

然后他顿了一下，低头看了看库夫林。

“你认真的？”

“怎么？这个状态可是给你放水了，要这样都还赢不了我你不如下辈子换个行当？”库夫林的眼睛里燃烧起战意，似乎就等着Archer点头同意。

Archer考虑了一下，比划了个数字：“换行当的人是你。”

“我暂时可没这个打算。”

Archer看着几乎就要起身的库夫林，忍不住再次开口提醒：“如果你这条腿废了，想不换也由不得你。”

“盗版商，你是在关心我吗？”

“求你要点脸？”

随着嘴上的言语越来越不经大脑，Archer再次开始寻找四周警戒的突破口。

只要有任何的可能，他仍然期望三人可以一起活着离开这里。

从他们所处的位置来看，脱离几乎是不能的任务——库夫林的身后恰好有围成半圆的三个，他背后是四个，直升机门口警戒着两个，还有再远一点的……机舱门口还有言峰绮礼，而不利的情况在于库夫林的腿上不能再中枪，而他自己的伤也有影响。

全军覆没的可能性占到半成以上——如果说还有转机，那么或许至今毫发无损的迪卢姆多可以——

伴随着拉门声，英俊的黑发男子从容地走了出来。

……全身而退。

几乎是双脚接触地面的瞬间，迪卢姆多身后直升机便传来启动的声音，他转过头，刚好看到吉尔伽美什在遣散手下。

“你不道声谢吗？杂种。”

本以为终于能和对方正常交流的迪卢姆多无奈地眨了眨眼，但几次对峙的经验告诉他在这种地方最好还是顺着意思来：“……有劳。”

“你应该明白，只要随便打个手势，你们一样走不出这里。”

“你不会的。”迪卢姆多摇头，“尽管从你那里取得什么许可或承诺困难到荒谬，但我可不认为像你这样的人会食言。”

吉尔伽美什的目光在迪卢姆多的金色眸子上停顿几秒才开口继续：“最后一次机会，迪卢姆多。你对那个组织并没有太多的忠诚，而我能给你的更多。”

“……在你手下做事或许会很有趣，至少不会无聊。”迪卢姆多认真地考虑着，“但你肯定不是个好老板，我也没有换工作的打算。”

他冲吉尔伽美什摇了摇头，换来对方一声轻笑。

“准备好后悔吧，杂种。”

“……我看不出这有什么好后悔的。”

“想知道吗——”

吉尔伽美什开口说了些什么，然而螺旋桨的轰鸣把他的声音盖了过去，迪卢姆多不由得凑近了些。而就在这个瞬间，吉尔伽美什突然伸出手拉过他的手腕同时上前一步，来不及采取任何行动，嘴唇上传来柔软的触感——仅仅是一瞬间，轻快地几乎无法被发现。然而残存的温度和吉尔伽美什眼里促狭的笑意告诉迪卢姆多，这确实发生了。

“别怀疑我的眼力，”他凑到迪卢姆多耳边，低语仿佛下达某种命令或者诅咒，“你会心甘情愿地回到这里的。”

十分钟后，回到汽车副驾的迪卢姆多身心俱疲地闭上了眼。开车的人换成了Archer，后座上的库夫林这时才真正地开始关心起自己伤口的状况。

“别费劲了，躺三个星期就行。”Archer目送着离去的直升机，“竟然把那家伙说动……你们之间发生了什么？”

“……如果有可能我不想现在就回忆一遍。”迪卢姆多没去理会Archer微妙的用词，“反正报告书上用不到那么详细，反正任务失败……能安全撤离就不错。”他苦涩地笑了笑，至少再也不用考虑会委任相关的任务。

“没必要那么沮丧，迪卢姆多。”后座上仰躺着的库夫林插嘴，“大不了老子带着你出去单干，喂Archer，有需要的话带上你一个也不是不可以。”

“……事实上，事情并不太一样。”

Archer的声音听起来有些奇怪。迪卢姆多不解地偏过头。

“哪里不一样？”

问话刚出，他便被Archer手上的东西夺去了全部的思考能力。

专用数据复制卡，不同的只是自己身上这张是白色，Archer手上那张是黑色——完全明白迪卢姆多的目光焦点指向的Archer立刻把卡片收了回去。

“如你所见。这个任务成功了……虽然得手的人不是你。”

“……当然不是我。”不知过了多久，迪卢姆多才听到自己的声音，“解释一下，请？”

“是的，我有义务向你解释。虽然本来想留到回去……本身这个计划的全貌就是两套，第一方案是你，负责吸引吉尔伽美什的注意力；至于第二方案，”Archer把目光移向窗外，“你还记得那个洒了饮料的侍应么？回去后我会向你介绍一下韦伯·维尔维特——”

“……那是谁。”

迪卢姆多的表情让Archer不自然的咳了一声。

“伊斯坎达尔挖来的新人，刚刚通过了测验。生面孔，没来得及登入资料库——”

“所以说，”迪卢姆多深吸一口气，打断Archer的背景介绍，“在你的计划里，我其实只是个幌子。”

“你的角色不可或缺。如果没有人在前吸引吉尔伽美什的注意力，让他把所有的精力都转移过去，第二方案也没有成功可能。”顿了顿，Archer又解释道，“为了保证不被看出问题，我没有告诉你另一部分。而且如果你一个人就可以成功的话固然最好——”

“那么换句话说，你没有期望我偷到资料卡。”

“迪卢姆多，”这次轮到Archer叹气，“老实说——如果你负责这次的整个任务，你会把整个任务的最重要的环节押在哪一边？任务中总是不停出现各种情况的我身上，还是你身上？”

整段对话翻译过来，大约就是“我们的幸运值没有给这个任务拖后腿就不错了”。

而这个完全出乎意料之外的答案就像给水泥灰上浇了一桶水，迪卢姆多非常明显的僵住了。他的目光呈现出一种可怕的空洞的状态，以至于后座上一直旁听这场听起来很严肃但却不得不忍耐笑意的讨论的库夫林都忍不住伸手戳了戳他的脸。

“没事吧？”

“……队长。”

突然转移的谈话对象让后座上的库夫林一愣，连忙收回了手。

“你介意住院治疗腿伤时有别人陪住吗？”

迪卢姆多的笑容灿烂到耀眼的程度。而听到这句话，他们的车明显地摆出了一个弧线。

“……如果你一定要动手，至少等Archer把车停下。”


	11. Chapter 11

迪卢姆多拉开车门，坐到位子上后向美杜沙打了声招呼。

“好久不见。”

“好久不见，”对方的语气听不出什么起伏，处理公事时一向如此，“恭喜前一个任务顺利完成。”

“多谢。”迪卢姆多的笑容略显僵硬。

“吉尔伽美什同意与我们合作了。你和Archer弄来的卡派上了用场。”

“……噢，说起来希望他早些出院。”这听上去实在不像是祝福。

“长话短说，”美杜沙看了看手腕上的电子表，拎起身旁的黑色皮箱递了过去，“这是新任务。请亲自确认。”

“这次别再是什么‘无论何种方式’。”迪卢姆多自嘲地扯起嘴角，摸索到了一侧的密码锁。

“密码输入你的代号。我看过，这次是你的长项，护卫请求，保证委托人人身安全。单人性质。持续时间由委托人决定，如果满意会延续为长期任务。”

“那真是太好了。”

他们竟然也能难得良心发现，迪卢姆多的心声带着真诚的感激色彩。然而随着皮箱的锁扣一一解除完毕，箱子里的内容物出现在他眼前的瞬间，他真正理解了什么叫世界的恶意。

小皮箱里没有一厚叠的任务书，没有磁盘，没有照片，没有资料集，唯有的物品安静地躺在箱子正中的凹槽内——做工精细考究的纯银色手枪，枪体设计并无新奇之处。他甚至还能像上次举起它指着吉尔伽美什的眉心时一样在上面闻到兵工厂的味道。

下一秒他不带任何犹豫地合上了箱子。

“我拒绝。”

他冷静地回复美杜沙。

“任务书你还没看。”

“不管什么任务，我拒绝。”迪卢姆多重复，“援引成员协约权力第二条，作为刚刚完成了五星任务的成员，我有权力拒绝任何任务。”

“是的，你有这个权力。”美杜沙挑挑眉，并没有继续坚持，但也并没有接回迪卢姆多的箱子，“那么来听下一个任务吧。”

“下一个？”迪卢姆多隐隐有了不好的预感。

“这个任务是护送请求，也是你的长项，单人性质：任务对象和委托者是格兰尼公主——”

迪卢姆多听到这个名字就觉得胃里面滑进去一块冰。

“两年前的任务里你们见过，公主这次指定由你护送。那么按照任务请求，你需要护送她到邻国完婚。为期三个月——”

冰块更多了……走路去她那个邻国都用不了三个月。

“接下任务后中途不可退出、不可违约、如委托者有其他要求，请联系总部确认后——”美杜沙放下了手中的文件，“你看上去脸色不太好。”

“……”是的，这才是世界的恶意。

“援引成员协约权力第三条，拒绝权不得连续使用。迪卢姆多，你别忘记了。”

“……美杜沙，”有口难言的激荡心情总算过去，迪卢姆多终于找回了一定的语言能力，“这是故意的。”

“哦，刚刚忘记说明，事实上，是吉尔伽美什主动找到我们要求合作……我也只是奉命行事。”美杜沙十分无辜地偏过头，“……援引第五条，使用拒绝权的成员在一定情况下可以行使一次‘反悔’权力。你要使用？”

“……让我考虑一下。”这真是个生死攸关的问题。

“你可以慢慢考虑。”美杜沙说着拉开了另一侧的车门，转眼间就已经在路边站定，“我的任务只是传话，现在带到了。”

“你要去哪儿？”

“接远坂时臣的另一个女儿……无论选择如何，祝任务愉快，枪之骑士。”

眼见紫发的友人跨上了路边的摩托绝尘而去，迪卢姆多看着膝盖上的皮箱，默默地叹息。

再次打开箱子，他取出手枪，手指细细摩挲过几条柔顺的曲线，最后扣在了扳机上。把手的部分似乎经过了极其细微的调整，比上次更贴合他的手型。

[别怀疑我的眼力，你会心甘情愿地回到这里的。]

“……还真是没办法。”

迪卢姆多长出一口气，最后慢慢地笑出了声。

“他的目测从不出错。”


End file.
